Other Life
by salem-marion
Summary: Al cumplir diecisiete años, la vida de Hinata da un drástico giro, obligándola a replantearse todo lo que creyó hasta entonces. El recuerdo lejano de un pasado impensable que hasta entonces consideró tratarse de un mal sueño.
1. Prólogo

**Titulo:** "_Other Life_"

**Resumen:** _Al cumplir diecisiete años, la vida de Hinata da un drástico giro, obligándola a replantearse todo lo que creyó hasta entonces. El recuerdo lejano de un pasado impensable que hasta entonces sólo consideró tratarse de un mal sueño._

**Clasificación:** "T"

**Personajes principales:** Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

– Feliz cumpleaños diecisiete Hinata – al terminar de pronunciar la frase, con un soplo suave apagó la solitaria vela encendida sobre la rebanada de pastel.

Una lagrima resbaló rebelde por su mejilla derecha al degustar el primer bocado, nada supo igual desde su partida, presa de la añoranza, los recuerdos no paraban de mostrarle lo que hoy día era su pasado, felices momentos vividos al lado del ser que más amó hasta entonces.

Su madre siempre fue su mejor amiga, su confidente y cómplice, su modelo a seguir…, pese a haber pasado casi un año de su dolorosa partida la echaba mucho en falta, no lograba hacerse a la idea de que nunca más vería su hermoso rostro, ni escucharía su dulce voz; arrancada de su lado en extrañas circunstancias que no acababa de comprender.

La policía no supo explicarle a ciencia cierta lo ocurrido, determinaron se trató de un ataque cardiaco, algo que Hinata era reacia a aceptar, entre ellas dos nunca hubo secretos y de haber padecido alguna enfermedad, habría sido la primera en enterarse, además estaban esas marcas purpureas que le cubrían el cuerpo, un misterio al que incluso el médico forense no supo dar explicación. Lo cierto era que su madre había muerto y ella no encontraba consuelo a su dolor.

En silencio comió el resto del pastel, una escena deprimente que la enfocaba a ella, sentada en medio de la solitaria estancia que fungía como cocina, comedor, recamara y cualquier tipo de uso que su dueña le daba. Siempre fueron solo ellas dos, no recordaba a su padre, su madre le dijo había muerto cuando Hinata tenía dos años de vida. A menudo se preguntaba ¿cómo hubieran sido las cosas de estar él vivo?, tal vez no experimentaría la soledad que sin importar cuánto quisiera ignorar distrayendo su mente, estaba presente a cada minuto del día.

Terminado el pastel, tiró el desechable a la basura y pasado del cuarto de media noche se dio a la tarea de enfocarse en sus deberes, el corto periodo festivo terminaría en unos días y sus variados trabajos de medio tiempo apenas le daban un respiro para concentrarse en los estudios. La promesa hecha a su madre la motivaba a no darse por vencida, sin importar si dormía solo cinco ó menos horas diarias, alcanzaría su sueño de convertirse en pediatra, para ello debía mantener inamovible su promedio y no decaer del primer puesto, solo así aspiraría a una beca universitaria.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana terminó los deberes y se acostó a dormir, muerta de cansancio, pero satisfecha de sobrevivir un día más, rutina que en el último año restó belleza a la frescura de su rostro, pero no jovialidad ni simpatía a su carácter.

Sus jefes y profesores le tenían especial estima, no así sus compañeros de clase, que la veían como una chica rara y sombría, a Hinata poco le importaban los comentarios de los demás, dispuesta a cumplir su meta, no tenía tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera sobresalir en los estudios y ser eficiente en su trabajo. Así era Fuwa Hinata, una chica aparentemente ordinaria, cuyo destino estaba marcado por las dificultades que su especial linaje le concedió al nacer.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**NOTA DE SALEM:**

Ya pasaron varios meses que me alejé de los fics y en general de todo lo que al fandom de Naruto se refiere, pero por algún extraño motivo no dejo de maquinar historias, obligándome a plasmar los sucesos como una forma de vaciar mi mente, y he aquí el resultado, de nuevo me veo embarcada escribiendo un fanfic, la idea vino a mí y ni hablar, lo publicaré esperando llegar a buen término, satisfaciendo mi gusto por el NaruHinaSasu que se niega a abandonarme del todo, algo contradictorio dado mi hastío por el manga de Naruto, que pese a estar en pleno climax, es un sinsentido al que espero verle pronto el final.


	2. La luz de un nuevo mundo

Capitulo 1: **La luz de un nuevo mundo**

Los cálidos rayos del sol matutino dieron de lleno sobre su rostro durmiente. Removiéndose entre las mantas, le dio la espalda, estaba tan cansada y hacía tanto frío que le costó un poco incorporarse. Desganada extendió la mano hasta alcanzar el despertador, con ojos entrecerrados distinguió la hora, los números marcaban las siete cuarenta y cinco en punto. Le tomó un segundo asimilarlo, con el cansancio a cuestas, olvidó programar el despertador la noche anterior. Sobresaltada se puso en pie, reprochándose el quedarse dormida.

– ¡No puede ser!, llegaré tarde… – decía mientras iba de aquí para allá, realizando tareas simultaneas para salir a la brevedad posible.

En cuestión de cinco minutos se enfundó la ropa, lavó los dientes, cepilló su cabello y tomó el bolso, a las siete cincuenta y dos cerraba tras de sí la puerta principal del apartamento. Se ajustó la bufanda y abotonó el abrigo de camino; los últimos días la temperatura había descendido considerablemente y según el reporte meteorológico, se esperaban intensas nevadas para los próximos días.

Impaciente por llegar a tiempo y a riesgo de ser despedida, corrió con toda la velocidad que sus piernas podían brindarle, sorteando cuesta abajo las escaleras de cuatro pisos. Siempre fue sobresaliente en los deportes, gozando de una gran condición física que contrastaba abismalmente con su desmejorado semblante.

Retraída por naturaleza, a Hinata poco le importaba el aspecto enfermizo de su blanquísima piel, su desaliñado cabello negro ó la desgarbada figura que su holgada ropa le daban, ese año su vanidad pasó a ser lo último en su lista de prioridades. Tampoco tenía tiempo para amigos, novio ó cualquier otro distractor, convencida de ocuparse de esos asuntos cuando su situación económica mejorara y los estudios terminaran. Si, toda una vida por adelante, ¿por qué iba a preocuparse de pequeñeces innecesarias?

El reloj estaba a punto de marcar las ocho, contaba con escasos cuatro minutos y todavía le quedaba un significativo tramo por recorrer. Decidida a no perder su empleo, cortó camino por un bosquecillo a espaldas del parque Konoha, atajo que había utilizado más de una ocasión dada la frecuencia en que aquel evento ocurría.

Con destreza sorteó las raíces y demás obstáculos en su camino. En la primaria perteneció al equipo de gimnasia, ganando una que otra competencia distrital. Durante el tiempo que le duró la pasión gimnastica, su madre fue su principal admiradora, alentándola a dar lo mejor de sí misma y a nunca darse por vencida. Ya en la secundaria, su interés se volcó de lleno en las artes marciales, el superior Lee, capitán del club de Karate y exigente partidario del trabajo duro, la felicitaba por su innata habilidad, continuamente bromeaba diciéndole que llevaba las artes marciales en los _genes_. Recordar a Lee-sempai le causaba sentimientos positivos, de distintivas cejas pobladas y extravagante personalidad, en los dos años que compartieron, Lee-sempai le enseñó a ignorar las maledicencias de los demás y a valorar los frutos que una férrea disciplina cosechaba, lección que hasta la fecha Hinata aplicaba en su vida diaria.

Mientras se acercaba a la salida del atajo, Hinata buscó mentalmente una excusa creíble. En vísperas de año nuevo el trabajo en la pastelería (donde asistía como ayudante) se triplicaba, razón primordial de su urgencia por llegar a tiempo, Kurenai-san no era adepta a los retrasos, rezaba porque algún evento extraordinario la entretuviera y le diera el tiempo suficiente para colarse antes de que su ausencia fuera notada.

Al igual que en el verano, las vacaciones de invierno le brindaban la oportunidad de trabajar triple turno, no era que al morir su madre la hubiese dejado en la indigencia, de hecho fue bastante precavida, creando un fideicomiso del que Hinata podría disponer al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Mientras aquello ocurría y sabedora de que la carrera de medicina no era barata, la disciplina escolar muy rigurosa y las prácticas en extremo absorbentes, prefería ahorrar cuanto pudiera y no preocuparse por nimiedades económicas a futuro en el caso de que su beca fuera rechazada, de tal modo se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a sus estudios.

Justo cuando saboreaba la victoria y veía el final del camino, ocurrió un hecho insólito, algo que borró cualquier clase de pensamiento que pudiera tener.

Sintiendo apenas el fino hilo enredarse en su pie, al segundo siguiente una fuerza invisible la arrojó sin piedad contra uno de los arboles, todo sucedió tan rápido que lo último que Hinata recordó fue el ensordecedor estruendo que escuchó antes de salir disparada por los aires.

– "¿_Qu…qué… qué pasó_…?" – desorientada intentó moverse, un agudo dolor en su brazo izquierdo la paralizó, al analizarlo se dio cuenta que estaba fracturado. Tragándose las ganas de llorar, se llevó la otra mano a la cabeza, descubriendo una gran protuberancia en su frente, sus dedos no tardaron en palpar algo viscoso pegado en su cabello – ¿sangre? – murmuró al ver sus dedos impregnados de la rojiza sustancia, no tuvo tiempo de analizar más, fue como si un sexto sentido la previniera, instintivamente hizo la cabeza a un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar el proyectil que iba en dirección a su frente.

Sin salir del todo ilesa, la afilada hoja del arma logró hacer un profundo corte en su mejilla izquierda. Atemorizada, Hinata volvió lentamente los ojos hacia el arma incrustada en el tronco del árbol, una especie de daga descansaba en el lugar que anteriormente estuvo su cabeza.

El temor se hizo pánico al comprender que no había sido una coincidencia y esa arma realmente iba dirigida a ella. Impulsada por su instinto de supervivencia se puso de pie y dificultosamente emprendió la huida, sin saber de qué o cómo protegerse. No llegó lejos, un nuevo proyectil salió disparado de la nada, incrustándose en su pierna derecha.

Hinata cayó sin remedio al suelo, desesperada, intentó quitarse el afilado objeto, desistió al advertir que algo se movía entre los matorrales. Alerta, trató de enfocar el lugar de dónde provenía el ruido, antes de que se diera cuenta, un hombre que portaba una extraña mascara de oso y que iba vestido totalmente de negro, ya estaba de pie frente a ella. Aterrorizada, en vano intentó retroceder. El enmascarado sacó otra daga, apuntando con ella directamente a su cuello.

– ¿Dónde está el Uchiha? – Hinata lo miró sin comprender, clavando sus ojos casi desorbitados en la máscara de color blanco – vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí?… – analizó sarcástico, observándola detenidamente – ¿una pequeña Hyuuga?, esto si qué es una sorpresa – continuó sin que Hinata entendiera a qué se refería – ¿desde cuándo los Hyuuga se inmiscuyen en los asuntos de los otros Clanes?

– Yo… yo no sé… no sé de qué habla… – balbuceó temblorosa.

– ¿Qué quieren los Hyuuga?..., ¿por qué te enviaron? ¡responde!… – Hinata sintió desfallecer al sentir como el filo comenzaba a hundirse en su carne.

– Por favor no…, le juro que no sé de qué habla – sollozaba confundida, sintiendo la muerte cernirse sobre ella.

El kunai logró traspasar la primera capa de piel, el dolor no mentía, no obstante Hinata se negaba a aceptar que fuera verdad, lo que ocurría era tan irreal, se negaba a morir ahí, debía tratarse de una pesadilla, de ninguna forma su vida terminaría a manos de un psicópata ¿o sí?, aún era joven y tenía muchos sueños y metas por cumplir, ¡Dios no podía ser tan injusto!

– Para ser una Hyuuga eres débil, nunca conocí a uno tan mediocre – dijo el hombre, ignorándola por completo – eres una vergüenza, ¿dónde quedó tu orgullo como ninja?…, voy a hacerle un favor a tú Clan y me desharé de ti, ya me encargaré del Uchiha des… – no logró terminar la frase, la cabeza del individuo fue cercenada de tajo, junto con su cabeza, el cuerpo inerte cayó de lado ante la atónita mirada de Hinata, quien no acababa de dar crédito a lo que veía.

– ¿Encargarte de mí?, ¿qué estúpida broma es esa? – tras el cadáver apareció un chico alto, de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos carmesí, empuñando una katana.

Salpicada con la sangre del que hasta hacía un par de segundos fue su atacante, Hinata quedó tan impresionada que le tomó alrededor de un minuto recuperar el habla.

Sasuke la observó impasible desde su puesto, su primer pensamiento fue deshacerse de ella también, sus ojos blancos delataron el Clan de su ascendencia. Nada podrían discutirle los honorables Hyuuga, después de todo la chica interfirió deliberadamente en una batalla lícita; ó eso creyó al principio, al analizar detenidamente su conducta, comprobó la inestabilidad de ella.

– Lo… lo asesinaste – murmuró sin quitarle los ojos de encima al cuerpo mutilado – Dios, esto no está pasando, ¡no puede estar pasando! – repetía exaltada, sin parar de llorar y conteniendo las nauseas para no vomitar ahí mismo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas despertar de la pesadilla.

La Hyuuga no actuaba como cualquiera de los suyos haría, lo que acababa de suceder realmente la había afectado. A simple vista parecía ajena a la situación, y es que, acostumbrados a la centenaria guerra entre Clanes, ningún ninja que se preciara de serlo, perdería el control sobre sus emociones y mostraría semejante debilidad frente al enemigo.

Intrigado, Sasuke decidió estudiarla de cerca, se acuclilló frente a ella, tomando con rudeza su mentón para obligarla a verlo de frente. No le quedó duda, el miedo y la desesperación que reflejaban sus ojos eran genuinos, las dudas de Sasuke se acrecentaron, ¿quién era esa chiquilla y qué hacía ahí?, evidentemente no pertenecía a la rama secundaría, la ausencia del sello en su frente lo constataba, entonces, ¿por qué siendo miembro del souke parecía ignorar las atrocidades de la guerra que en ese momento se libraba?

– ¿Quién eres? – la gélida voz de Sasuke resonó en los oídos de Hinata, atemorizada, guardo silencio, creyendo que de un momento a otro sufriría la misma suerte del enmascarado a manos del demonio de ojos rojos – ¿por qué estás aquí? – insistió, ignorando la renuencia de ella a responder.

– Por… por favor no me hagas daño… – cerró los ojos sin parar de llorar – te juro…, te juro que no le diré a nadie lo que pasó aquí… déjame ir, te lo suplico… – un orgulloso Hyuuga suplicando por su vida, la situación se tornaba más y más inverosímil.

– Tranquilízate…. – zanjó al fin, determinando que no se trataba de una amenaza sino todo lo contrario – no voy a lastimarte – expresó más calmo; y alejándose de ella, se puso de un salto en pie, ignorando la indecisa mirada de ella.

Sasuke guardó la katana en la funda engarzada al cincho de su cinturón y giró sobre su eje, dándole deliberadamente la espalda.

– ¿Me…?, ¿me dejarás ir? – dominando el temblor de su voz, se atrevió a preguntar. Sasuke no le respondió, debía marcharse cuanto antes, el resto de los Ambu que lo perseguían no tardarían en arribar al lugar. Sin decir palabra, se dirigió a los arboles que flanqueaban la zona, desapareciendo de la vista de Hinata en un torbellino de hojas, como si hubiese sido una aparición. – Gracias Dios, gracias… – recuperada de la primera impresión las lágrimas regresaron, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría, agradecida de seguir con vida, un demonio ó un ángel, lo que sea que hubiera sido el chico de ojos carmesí, acababa de salvarla.

Algo confusa, permaneció un par de minutos inmóvil en el mismo lugar, pasada la adrenalina, los golpes, fracturas y cortes sufridos punzaban tan dolorosamente que terminó por convencerse de no estar en la pesadilla que hasta entonces creyó. Cuanto antes quiso poner distancia de por medio, alejarse del cadáver y olvidar lo ocurrido.

Decidida a no volver a pisar jamás aquel bosque se propuso salir de ahí así fuera arrastras, un par de metros adelante se encontraban los linderos del bosque y de ahí una carretera en la que sin duda podría pedir auxilio a alguno de los automovilistas que pasaban por el lugar.

Mediando la forma de trasladarse se dio cuenta de que no llegaría lejos mientras tuviera la daga incrustada en su pierna; armándose de valor, tomó la empuñadura, respiró hondo y la sacó en un solo movimiento. Un grito ahogado escapó a su garganta rompiendo la quietud del lugar, el tremendo dolor que la recorrió la hizo perder el conocimiento un segundo después, cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

En su plan nunca contempló la posibilidad de morir desangrada, y sin la menor esperanza de ser encontrada en aquel paraje inhóspito, Hinata quedó acogida en la buena voluntad del creador, a la espera de una muerte inevitable.

Una preciosa vida a punto de extinguirse en la flor de la juventud, acaecida en una singular fecha que resultaba especial para Hinata en muchos sentidos. Ese fue el día en que diecisiete años atrás tuvo lugar su nacimiento, un día en el que hacia quince años perdiera la conexión con sus legado familiar, día que marcaría un cambio definitivo en el curso de su destino.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias =3_)

**NOTA DE SALEM:**

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles sinceramente el tomarse la molestia de leer este fic, pero más a quienes se dieron tiempo de dejarme un review, y es por ese agradecimiento que decidí publicar cuanto antes el primer capítulo (_no sabía cómo sería recibida luego de tantos meses de no dar señales de vida jaja_), como dije anteriormente, espero llevar este proyecto a buen término, ojalá les guste tanto como a mí la historia.

**- kaila maya the water:** No creas, yo también los extrañaba ;^; En serio, aprecio sinceramente el apoyo que siempre me has dado *hug*. Ya ves, mi mente es inquieta y siempre me armo cada película en la cabeza, que solo de esta forma puedo materializarla XD. En lo que respecta al fandum, seguiré hasta donde pueda, que si bien me tomé un año sabático, confío en poder terminar ya con todos mis proyectos pendientes =D

- **Rosihyuuga: **Gracias ;)

**- NANA-chan53:** Sip, bastante, prácticamente desaparecí de la faz del internet XD. Ahora que lo mencionas, si es algo parecida a Rewrite, pero esta vez ya no jugaré con el tiempo y el espacio porque luego ni yo misma sé como salir del enredo del cambio en el tiempo XP. Así es, Kishimoto creó personajes con tanto potencial, que es difícil no resistirse a jugar con las posibilidades. Gracias, la pasé tranquila en mi cumpleaños, pero en sí fue un buen día, por lo pronto ya actualice esta historia y eso es buena señal =)

**- Zarah Konan:** See… volví, no estaba muerta, solo anduve de parranda por un año XDDD

**- kotomi: **Pues muchísimas gracias (dios, hasta me sonrojé por tan buena acogida owo), haré lo posible por seguir adelante y concluir el fic, que según mis cálculos tendrá alrededor de veinte capítulos. Saludos! =D

Ahora si me despido, confío en poder actualizar dentro de 15 días, les mando besos y abrazos a toda(o)s, hasta la próxima.

_~ Salem_


	3. El misterio de una vida

Capitulo 2: **El misterio de una vida**

«_El ambiente era disperso y una densa bruma grisácea lo cubría todo, obstaculizándole la visión a más de un metro de distancia. Un eco lejano que asemejaba el llanto de un pequeño niño llamó su atención, pero, antes de guiarse por el sonido se percató de que había alguien a su lado. Automáticamente volvió el rostro. Lo que vio fue incomprensible, aunque con un corte de cabello distinto y enfundada en extrañas ropas tradicionales, quien estaba a su lado no era otra que ella misma._

_Imposible, ¿cómo podría verse a sí misma en otro cuerpo? _

_No tuvo tiempo de analizarlo, su otro yo avanzó apresuradamente, pasándola de largo hasta encontrarse con un hombre joven a quien no pudo verle el rostro. En gesto desesperado ambos se abrazaron, él la besó y entre sollozos correspondió la intima caricia._

_Al separarse, su voz ahogada en llanto le dijo que lo amaba, que sin importar lo que ocurriera ella estaría por siempre a su lado, él la apartó gentilmente, la amaba tanto como ella a él, pero aún a costa de sacrificar su propia vida, preservaría la suya_.»

– Ese sueño… – murmuró en un suspiro, sin salir del sopor que su adormilado estado le causaba. Aún fresco en su memoria, el recuerdo del sueño la confundía, ¿lo amaba?, ¿a quién amaba?

Era un sueño recurrente desde la muerte de su madre, cada noche pronunciaba aquellas palabras y sin embargo nunca tenía la oportunidad de ver el rostro de su amado, ilógica situación, en sus diecisiete años de vida no sabía lo qué era enamorarse, nunca había sentido curiosidad por tal sentimiento, después de todo, en su proyecto de vida existían prioridades distintas.

Al cabo de unos minutos los residuos oníricos terminaron por disiparse del todo, estaba tan oscuro que supuso aún no amanecía. Decidida a entregarse nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo, no prestó importancia a nada más, su situación cambió drásticamente al querer girar para acomodarse en una posición más cómoda. Un dolor insoportable la hizo presa, entonces se percató de la férula de yeso en su brazo izquierdo y tratando de entender lo ocurrido, con dificultad se incorporó. Confusa, apoyó su brazo sano para sentarse al borde de la cama. Al intentar ponerse de pie perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo, su pierna estaba casi tan maltrecha como su brazo.

– "¿_Qué está pasándome_?" – pensó asustada.

– Al fin despertaste – una luz cegadora entró de lleno en la habitación, a Hinata le costó un poco acostumbrarse al drástico cambio de intensidad.

A contraluz, miró una silueta masculina parada frente a la ventana abierta que iluminaba la estancia, no le distinguió el rostro de inmediato, pero al aclarársele la visión se horrorizó con lo que vio.

– ¡¿Tú?! – Hinata retrocedió instintivamente al reconocerlo; rogó por seguir dormida, si él estaba ahí, la pesadilla no era una pesadilla como tal sino la realidad.

– Deberías ser cuidadosa, tus heridas podrían resentirse si actúas imprudentemente – Sasuke se acercó con paso calmo y antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar ya estaba entre sus brazos; la cargó con singular facilidad, depositándola de nueva cuenta en la cama. Recelosa, Hinata lo miró detenidamente antes de atreverse a retomar la palabra.

– ¿Eres…? – lo primero que Hinata notó fue el intenso color negro de sus ojos, podría haber sido el miedo que sentía entonces, pero mantenía fresco el recuerdo de la primera vez que sus ojos se clavaron en ella, de un fulgurante carmesí, tales como los de un demonio, eso la hizo dudar seriamente de su cordura – ¿eres un demonio…? – su voz fue perdiendo confianza hasta perderse en un lugar recóndito de su garganta, la dureza con que él la veía la dejó sin habla, después de todo si había sido obra de su imaginación.

– Si lo fuera ¿habría salvado tu vida? – Hinata parpadeó sorprendida, luego su rostro se tiñó de un rojo intenso.

– L-lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención ofenderte… – inclinó la cabeza, cayendo en cuenta de que debía agradecerle en lugar de temerle, sin importar las circunstancias, gracias a él aquel psicópata no la mató, incluso se había tomado la molestia de curar sus heridas…, el hilo de sus pensamientos se detuvo abrupto, vio su atuendo, una fina pijama masculina de seda negra que nada tenían que ver con sus jeans azules y jersey blanco – ¿y…? ¿y mi ropa?, ¿acaso tú…? – balbuceó más roja que antes. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, luego comprendió lo que intentaba decirle y de inmediato aclaró el malentendido.

– Tengo una amiga medico, ella se encargó de asistirte – repuso malhumorado, la chica casi muere y lo único que le importaba era su desnudez.

– Menos mal… – suspiró aliviada – lo… lo siento, no quiero que creas que soy malagradecida, en verdad aprecio lo que hiciste por mí, es solo que me cuesta entender ¿cómo terminé en esta situación? – su voz era suave y acompasada, Sasuke conoció a varios Hyuuga en el pasado, creyó que todos eran arrogantes, pero esa joven distaba del parámetro habitual.

– ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?, eres una Hyuuga, deberías tener al menos una idea de lo que ocurrió – acotó Sasuke con calma.

– ¿Hyuuga?..., ahora que lo pienso ese hombre también me llamó así… – recapacitó en voz baja, volviendo a captar la atención de Sasuke.

– Es inútil qué trates de ocultarlo, tus ojos blancos te delatan – evidenció Sasuke, cansado de aquel juego. No entendía su necedad en negar lo que era.

– ¿Mis ojos?, ¿acaso…? ¿acaso tú los has visto? – murmuró con un dejo de temor.

– Los estoy viendo ahora – recalcó sarcástico.

– ¡N-no!… ¡no me mires! – su actitud cambió drásticamente, tapándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Hinata cayó en cuenta que había estado tan apresurada por salir de casa, que olvidó por completo ponerse los lentes de contacto cafés – es terrible, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?… – decía angustiada – es tan vergonzoso.

– ¿Dé qué demonios hablas? – Sasuke se acercó a ella, obligándola a apartar la mano que la cubría.

– ¡Mis ojos son horribles!, no mires… – clamaba angustiada, resistiéndose al agarre de Sasuke – todos se han burlado siempre de mí, dicen… dicen que soy una pobre ciega y se compadecen, no quiero que me compadezcas…

– ¿Por qué lo haría? – expresó él sin perder la calma – eres una Hyuuga, es natural que tus ojos sean blancos, es el rasgo distintivo de tu Clan.

– ¿Por qué insistes en llamarme Hyuuga?, mi nombre es Hinata, Fuwa Hinata – balbuceó a punto del llanto, sin acabar de comprender nada de lo que le ocurría.

– ¿Fuwa dices?, ¿es ese tu apellido? – Hinata afirmó vigorosamente con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, justo ahora un nudo en su garganta opresaba su voz – ¿tienes idea de quienes son los Hyuuga? – esta vez hizo que no, al descubrirlos, sus cristalizados ojos terminaron por convencerlo de qué decía la verdad – ¿qué broma es esta?, realmente no tienes idea ¿no?

– Lo… lo único que sé, es que esta mañana me dirigía al trabajo y luego fui atacada sin motivo por un lunático…, ¡oh no!, mi empleo – gimoteó de pronto – ¡no me presenté a trabajar!, esto es un desastre…, dios, si esto es una pesadilla quiero despertar ya – ignorando a Sasuke, siguió lamentándose en voz alta – van a despedirme, ¿cómo voy a presentarme a trabajar así? – Sasuke la escuchó incrédulo – tal vez si logró disimular lo de mi pierna y llevo las charolas con una sola mano… pero primero debo acostumbrarme a andar de pie… – y sin decir más llevó a cabo la empresa que tenía en mente. Sasuke se apresuró a detenerla antes de que cometiera una imprudencia.

– Es imposible que hagas eso – aseveró, obligándola a recostarse de nuevo.

– No entiendes, me despedirán de mi empleo, necesito la paga – arremetió testaruda, tratando de zafarse.

– Dudo que llegues lejos en las condiciones en las que estás – contradijo, inmovilizándola por los hombros. Para clamar no ser una Hyuuga, era bastante fuerte.

– No tengo opción, debo pagar mi alquiler o me echaran a la calle…

– Seguro que tus padres podrán hacer algo por ti.

– ¡Yo no tengo padres! – exclamó exasperada – no tengo a nadie que se haga cargo de mi – disminuyó el tono de su voz, avergonzada de su sobresaltada reacción. Sasuke la soltó, sorprendido de su declaración – mi padre murió cuando tenía dos años y mi madre lo hizo el año pasado.

– ¿No tienes algún familiar ó amigo que se haga cargo? – ella negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar un pesaroso suspiro.

– Siempre fuimos solo mi mamá y yo, la… la gente cree que soy algo rara y mis compañeros del instituto prefieren evitarme, así que no…, estoy sola.

– Lo lamento – profirió sincero, gesto inusual en él.

– Descuida…, tampoco puedo quejarme, tengo un sueño ¿sabes?, eso me motiva a no darme por vencida, además siempre he creído que mamá está conmigo – la serenidad y resignación que expresaba al hablar creó cierta empatía en Sasuke, cuyo punto de interés se centró en el hecho de que ambos eran huérfanos – supongo que no tengo más opción que quedarme – se mostró resignada, el nuevo cambio no hizo más que incrementar la curiosidad que Sasuke sentía – discúlpame, con todo lo qué ha pasado no hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos formalmente, como ya había dicho, mi nombre es Fuwa Hinata y agradezco de todo corazón tú hospitalidad… este…

– Soy Uchiha Sasuke – respondió seco.

– Encantada de conocerte Sasuke-san – una amplia sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. Sin advertirlo, dejó las formalidades de lado, no tuvo tiempo de corregirse, justo en ese momento un tercero irrumpió sin mayor aviso en la habitación.

– Hey Sasuke, la puerta estaba abierta y…, no me lo creo, ¡es una Hyuuga! – la atención de Sasuke y Hinata se centró en el recién llegado, se trataba de un apuesto chico de dorados cabellos y ojos tan azules como el cielo de mediodía, algo que llamó especialmente la atención de Hinata, quien supuso se trataba de algún extranjero – cuando Karin me dijo que habías traído una chica no le creí, vaya…, tampoco mencionó nada de que fuera Hyuuga, ¿es tu prisionera ó algo así? – sin quitarle a Hinata los ojos de encima, se situó al lado de su amigo.

– No digas tonterías… – farfulló el Uchiha malhumorado – "_esto se está saliendo de control_" – pensó contrariado – supongo que no me queda más remedio que presentarlos…, Naruto, te presento a mi 'huésped', Fuwa Hinata…, Hinata, él es Uzumaki Naruto – el último no pudo menos qué extrañarse del solícito comportamiento de Sasuke, quien por lo general era apático y reservado, incluso con sus amigos.

– ¿Huésped?, ahora les dices así… – Naruto calló repentino al sentir el fuerte codazo que Sasuke le propinó en las costillas – ¡¿qué demonios te pasa?!, ¡eso dolió! – balbuceó sofocado, su enojo se disipó al escuchar la risita divertida de Hinata.

– No entiendo bien qué pasa, pero deduzco que son buenos amigos – concedió ella calma.

– ¡¿Qué?!, ¡claro que no!… 'ese' sujeto y yo solo somos conocidos – Naruto rápidamente se recuperó, haciendo un infantil mohín que Hinata encontró de lo más gracioso.

– Basta de tonterías – cortó Sasuke, y antes de que a Naruto se le ocurriera decir otra barbaridad se dirigió a la salida, dando a Naruto una apenas perceptible seña con la mirada para que le siguiera – te dejaremos a solas para que descanses.

– Me dio gusto conocerte Hinata – se despidió alegremente Naruto, siguiendo a Sasuke de cerca. Hinata asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole en todo momento una amable sonrisa que Naruto no dudó en corresponder. – ¿Y bien? ¿cuál es la historia?, desde ya te digo que a Sakura-chan no le hará ni pizca de gracia enterarse que tienes una "huésped" viviendo bajo tu mismo techo – declaró Naruto apenas cerraron tras ellos la puerta de la habitación.

– No tenía opción, habría muerto – explicó llano.

– ¿Desde cuándo eso te importa?, ¡es una Hyuuga por el amor de dios!

– Lo sé, lo sé… – dijo sin variar su calma expresión – ella es Hyuuga, así como tú Uzumaki y yo Uchiha, pero a diferencia nuestra, ella nada sabe del sistema shinobi, para Hinata el Ambu que la atacó esta mañana no fue más que una especie de asesino serial – mientras hablaba se dirigió a un cómodo sofá de cuero negro que amueblaba la sala de estar del lujoso departamento.

– ¿Hablas enserio?, ¿estás seguro de que no está fingiendo? – Naruto tomó asiento en una butaca contigua, reacio a creerle.

– No es mi costumbre adelantar juicios, pero creo que dice la verdad – se relajó, descansando la cabeza en el respaldo – de cualquier modo pediré a Shikamaru que la investigue.

– Vaya rareza, Una Hyuuga que no es Hyuuga…, no me cabe en la cabeza lo que dices, a menos claro, que no se criara con ellos, algo imposible, entre los Clanes es bien sabido lo tradicionalistas y puritanos radicales que son, nunca permitirían a uno de sus miembros desertar, antes le impondrían el sello de sumisión ó la pena capital.

– Supongo… – expresó meditabundo – sin embargo no daré nada por hecho hasta recibir el reporte de Shikamaru – esto último dio por zanjado el tema, no por ello Sasuke dejó de pensar en Hinata, inquieto del motivo que le impidió abandonarla a su suerte.

Era una Hyuuga, su enemiga natural, ¿entonces por qué no la dejó atrás? El lamentable espectáculo que su imagen bañada en sangre proyectó lo obligó a quedarse, nunca nadie lo había afectado tanto, su encuentro fue una especie de dejá vù del pasado, reviviendo terribles recuerdos de aquel funesto día en que su inocencia murió.

Su cabeza no cesó de darle vueltas al asunto, reincidiendo una y otra vez en el mismo punto, '_sus ojos'_, Sasuke no era alguien que se dejará llevar por corazonadas o primeras impresiones, y sin embargo creía la historia de Hinata, la singular inocencia que sus ojos le revelaron lo desconcertaba, era tan inusual en su mundo encontrar alguien que irradiara un aura tan pura. Tal vez Naruto tenía razón y estaba cometiendo un error al confiar en ella, pero tenía claro que antes de tomar cualquier decisión, debía develar el misterio de su origen.

* * *

La majestuosa luna llena que resplandecía en la inmensidad del despejado cielo nocturno, iluminaba con tenue luz argentina los alrededores del bosque, agiles figuras se ocultaban tras la protección que les bridaba la oscuridad, sorteando ágilmente cada rama que se presentaba en su camino.

Divididos en distintos grupos de reconocimiento, buscaban rastros de la reciente batalla que horas atrás había tenido lugar. Llevaban a cabo su tarea con la mayor discreción, borrando cualquier evidencia que pusiera en peligro el anonimato de su mundo. Un Clan que durante siglos se encargó de salvaguardar las reglas y estricto orden que todos los Clanes involucrados en las cinco alianzas shinobi, debían respetar sin excepción.

Los Hyuugas adoptaron un papel neutral que los autorizaba a intervenir y zanjar cualquier disputa que afectara la independencia de su mundo. Una de las principales reglas era no involucrarse con Civiles (como frecuentemente eran catalogados los humanos ordinarios) , la guerra territorial debía limitarse exclusivamente a los militantes de los Clanes, cualquier ninja que quebrantara la norma, automáticamente se proclamaba como un proscrito, fichándose en el libro Bingo de asesinatos que los cazadores especiales Ambu llevaban a cabo.

– ¡Capitán! – clamó uno de los enmascarados, dirigiéndose al líder de la misión – hemos encontrado esto entre los matorrales – le extendió un bolso. Lo primero que saltó a la vista fueron algunos rastros de sangre.

El líder lo tomó con cuidado, meticuloso revisó el interior, encontrando algunos libros y baratijas sin importancia, determinó así, se trataba del bolso de una estudiante. La posibilidad de que un Civil estuviera involucrado en el hecho, le causó un mal presentimiento.

– ¿Encontraron algo más? – cuestionó sin inmutarse.

– Nada señor, es lo único que pudimos recuperar – el joven capitán analizó el resto de los artículos, dando finalmente con una cartera al fondo del bolso, aparte de dinero encontró algunos documentos personales de su dueña, siendo su credencial de estudiante lo que mayormente llamó su atención, específicamente el nombre que aparecía junto a la foto de identificación.

– Fuwa _Hinata_… – murmuró apenas audible, iba a dejar la credencial en el mismo sitió cuando se percató de un bolsillo secreto. Con cuidado extrajo el recorte de una foto, cuya imagen mostraba a tres personas. Las dos primeras, una pequeña niña asida en brazos por una hermosa mujer de mediana edad y tras ellas, un hombre de serio semblante con un rostro que le resultaba escalofriantemente familiar.

Bajo la máscara, el impasible rostro del joven se transfiguró lleno de sorpresa, la niña de la imagen lo dejó sin habla. Luego de más de un minuto de atar cabos, comprendió que esa niña era la misma de la credencial.

– Disculpe Neji-sama, ¿le sucede algo malo? – expresó su subordinado al notar el extraño comportamiento de su líder, ensimismado en la foto.

– ¡Que el equipo "A" se haga cargo del resto de la limpieza! – ordenó tajante.

– ¿Señor? – expresó confuso al escuchar el sobresalto en la normalmente apática voz de su líder.

– El resto concéntrese en localizar a Fuwa Hinata – le arrojó la credencial – dejaré la misión a tu cargo Koh, yo debo encargarme de un asunto importante – dicho esto desapareció en un torbellino de hojas. Neji tenía un único pensamiento en mente, informar inmediatamente al líder de su Clan sobre su reciente descubrimiento.

Continuara…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ =3)

**NOTA DE SALEM:**

Ya había perdido la costumbre de actualizar y se me olvidó hacerlo el viernes XD. Ok, ahora si nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s ;)

**- Anonimo 1**: Si, como dirían en mi pueblo, cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo y aunque no quería, recaí en el viejo vicio de escribir jaja. Tal parece que el deseo de que Naruto acabe está por cumplírsenos, con los últimos acontecimientos del manga, la historia ya no da para más =3

**- kaila maya the whater: **Ya ves, me gusta complicarle la vida a los personajes (_y torturar un poco a Hinata_ XD) desde el principio owo

**- MitcheLove: **Muchas gracias ;D

**- Anonimo 2:** Gracias, y va a ser quincenal, eso es fijo =D

**- NANA-chan53: **Es algo así, la pobre Hinata no sabe en lo que accidentalmente se acaba de meter jeje, y si, es como un universo alterno de cientos (sino que mil) años después del Naruto actual, y mira que le das al clavo en todo, es eso ó yo me he vuelto demasiado predecible o-Ó XD

**- FlowerBloom:** Pues muchísimas gracias, y en cuanto a tu duda, por el momento es un SasuHinaNaru, aún no defino cual será la pareja definitiva, soy fan acérrima de ambas parejas, así que supongo que según avance la trama voy a definirla, hasta donde la llevo pensada van 50 y 50 en mis preferencias jaja. Saludos ;)

**- kotomi:** Ahora sí que como decían en la telenovelas viejas: "_Sintonícenos a la misma hora y por el mismo canal…_", pero creo que en este capítulo quedó más claro quién es Sasuke XD

**- Anacar: **Muchas gracias, es un placer tenerte por aquí =)


	4. Asimilando la realidad

Capitulo 3: **Asimilando la realidad.**

Durante un largo rato Hinata se dedicó a observar la decoración de la habitación, maravillada de que el lugar fuera más grande que su departamento entero.

Sobriamente decorado, aparte de la cama de dos plazas en qué descansaba, contaba a cada lado con una minimalista mesa de noche blanca. A un costado había un gran ventanal que dotaba de luz natural a la habitación, y frente a él descansaban un sillón moderno de color rojo y una pequeña mesa de té circular de cristal y acero inoxidable, al girar la vista, encontró un espacioso armario empotrerado a la pared, en igual forma, la habitación contaba con un baño privado.

Hinata seguía preguntándose si se trataba de un sueño, ¿qué posibilidades había en la vida real de que un adinerado y atractivo chico la salvara de morir a manos de un psicópata asesino?, y más improbable aún, que curara sus heridas y la tomara como su huésped, atendiéndola cual si de una princesa se tratase. Si, definitivamente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, algún truco debía haber.

Su contemplación fue interrumpida al abrirse la puerta principal, apareciendo frente a ella el apuesto joven extranjero del día anterior. Naruto la saludó con su particular buen humor, mientras dejaba sobre la mesita de té una charola con jugo de naranja, pan tostado y mermelada.

– Buenos días Hinata, ¿cómo dormiste?, espero tengas apetito – expresó con tal jovialidad que de inmediato Hinata dedujo era parte innata de su persona.

– Muy bien, gracias – sonrió ella, dejándose ayudar por él para ponerse en pie, entonces Naruto la condujo al silloncito rojo, donde tomó asiento para degustar el desayuno – ¿pero y Sasuke-san?

– Sasuke tuvo que salir a atender algunos asuntos, me ha encargado a mí tu cuidado, así que por el resto del día seré tu enfermero personal – repuso con buen humor – a sus ordenes Hinata-sama, ¿qué desea que haga primero por usted? – no pudo evitar reírse al ver la graciosa y exagerada reverencia.

– En realidad no estoy acostumbrada a que me sirvan – declaró modesta.

– Pero creí que los Hyuuga tenían un montón de sirvientes – secundó sin malicia, no obstante, el rostro de Hinata adoptó un gesto serio, nuevamente la relacionaban con ese apellido, y dispuesta a averiguar lo que significaba, se dejó de rodeos.

– Sasuke-san dijo que mis ojos me delataban como Hyuuga, aún así no entiendo lo que eso significa – expresó un tanto frustrada.

– ¿Entonces Sasuke decía la verdad?, no sabes nada de nuestro mundo… – en respuesta hizo que no con la cabeza – pero tus ojos… ¿Hinata? – el semblante de Naruto se tornó serio – en tu familia, ¿tú padre ó tu madre tenían ojos como los tuyos?

– A mi padre no lo conocí, pero los ojos de mi madre eran iguales a los míos…, ahora que lo pienso ella también los ocultaba con lentes de contacto, creí que era para evitar preguntas incomodas, pero desde pequeña insistió en que yo también los usara, ¿crees que lo hizo por esos Hyuuga de los que tanto me han hablado?

– Puede ser, si tu madre era una prófuga… – la estupefacción en el rostro de Hinata lo hizo corregirse de inmediato – no me malentiendas, dios… ¿cómo te lo explico? – Naruto adoptó una exagerada pose pensativa, dejándose caer de bruces sobre la cama a sus espaldas – quizás lo mejor sea explicarte quienes somos en realidad, después de todo eres una Hyuuga, tarde o temprano tenías qué saberlo… – tomó profundamente aire antes de proseguir – veras, en nuestro mundo somos conocidos como shinobis y descendemos de una cultura milenaria, que nos faculta para dominar algo llamado chacra… – Hinata parpadeó confundida, sin entender media palabra de lo dicho, algo que Naruto notó enseguida – ¿conoces a los ninjas?

– ¡Por supuesto!, son una especie de espías ¿no?, leí que existieron en Japón hace muchos años.

– Si…, algo por el estilo – sonrió incomodo, iba a resultar más difícil que lo entendiera de lo que pensó al principio – digamos que Sasuke y yo somos descendientes de esos ninjas, lo cierto es que en la actualidad hay varias familias que siguen pasando las enseñanzas shinobis de generación en generación, preservando la cultura y costumbres de nuestros antepasados. Por ejemplo, yo pertenezco al Clan Uzumaki, Sasuke al Clan Uchiha y tú…

– Al Clan Hyuuga – intervino, comenzaba a entender el meollo de su explicación.

– ¡Exacto!, nuestros clanes se rigen por alianzas, son cinco en total y son conocidas como las aldeas que nos agrupaban inicialmente: Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri y Kumo.

– ¿Y los Hyuuga? ¿a cuál de las cinco pertenece?

– A ninguna…

– Pero creí…

– Los Hyuuga son los mediadores, quienes mantienen la paz dentro y fuera de nuestro mundo, podría decirse que son los que se encargan de aplicar la ley cuando alguna de las alianzas se descarría. Actualmente Suna y Konoha nos encontramos en medio de una disputa territorial con Kumo e Iwa, ayer tuviste la mala fortuna de acabar en medio de un combate; Sasuke es uno de los shinobis más fuertes de Konoha y todos los clanes enemigos están tras su cabeza.

– ¿Realmente Sasuke-san es tan fuerte? – lo miró interesada.

– Lo es, pero no tanto como yo 'ttebayo, estás frente al ninja numero uno de la alianza Konoha – Naruto rió espontaneo, deslumbrante gesto que atrajo a Hinata sin remedio, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, tan contagiosa y franca que era imposible no corresponderle – el chacra del que te hablé al principio, nos permite realizar diversas proezas que para un humano ordinario serían imposibles.

– ¿Qué clase de proezas? – cuestionó cada vez más interesada en el tema, distraída, le dio un sorbo al jugo de naranja, que constituía parte de su desayuno; y Naruto, complacido de tener su total atención, no dudó en explayarse en detalles.

– Qué te parece si mejor hago una demostración, así lo entenderás mejor – ofreció entusiasmado, poniéndose en pie de un salto – observa con atención ¿de acuerdo? – a penas Hinata asintió con la cabeza, Naruto se dirigió a una de las paredes y desafiando toda ley de la física caminó cuesta arriba por la pared hasta el techo, quedando suspendido de cabeza, mientras saludaba a su incrédula espectadora.

– ¡In-increíble!, ¿es algún truco de magia?, tiene que serlo, es imposible hacer algo así – decía sin quitarle los ojos de encima, de haber podido aplaudir lo hubiera hecho de pie.

– Para nada, solo concentré algo de mi chacra en la planta de los pies, cualquier ninja novato puede hacerlo – y al decir esto se dejó caer, haciendo una espectacular pirueta en el aire para finalmente aterrizar con suavidad en el piso de madera pulida.

– Sorprendente – murmuraba sin salir del asombro – ¿y dices que todos los ninjas son capaces de utilizar chacra?

– Claro que sí… – aseguró, tomando asiento frente a ella, en el borde de la cama.

– ¿Eso me incluye?…, quiero decir, si soy una Hyuuga como dices, también tengo la capacidad para aprender esas habilidades ¿no?

– Su-supongo… – Naruto sonrió nervioso, no le estaba gustando la forma cómo Hinata lo veía.

–Naruto-kun, ¿podrías enseñarme?... – el aludido parpadeó pasmado, tenía la leve sospecha que acababa de meterse en un buen aprieto.

– Yo… yo lo siento Hinata…, para poder llegar a este nivel se necesitan muchos años de entrenamiento – renuente a su mirada suplicante, volvió a un lado el rostro, formulando una excusa en el proceso – no es algo que puedas aprender de la noche a la mañana.

– En-entiendo… – murmuro apesadumbrada. Naruto no lo pasó por alto, volviéndose a verla de reojo – lamento… lamento haberte incomodado.

– ¡No es eso! – se apresuró a decir, verla tan triste le resultaba desconcertante y sin pensar agregó a lo dicho – a decir verdad no conozco ninguna técnica Hyuuga, pero podría enseñarte algunos jutsus básicos, ¿te parece bien?

– ¿Lo harías?

– Cuenta conmigo, es más, ¿por qué no empezamos de una vez?… – afirmó entusiasmado, un efusivo 'Si' de Hinata lo secundó, expectante de lo que aprendería al lado de Naruto-'sensei'.

* * *

Sasuke odiaba el bullicio de la ciudad en esas fechas, todos a su alrededor parecían tan alegres, compartiendo al lado de su familia y seres queridos. Le resultaba un verdadero suplicio ver sus caras felices, recordatorio de lo que había perdido aquel fatídico día, diez años atrás.

Pese a sus intentos por escabullirse y refugiarse en la soledad de su departamento, Madre lo obligaba a compartir año tras año con el resto de su familia adoptiva. La reunión de ese año le resultaría particularmente estresante. Aunque le pidió a Karin mantenerlo en secreto, Naruto de inmediato supo sobre su '_huésped_', ¿quién le aseguraba que Madre no lo supiera también?, ya veía venir el interrogatorio público al que sería sometido, no solo por ella, sino por Sakura también.

Suspiró cansado y le dio un ligero sorbo al café cargado que tenía al frente. Fastidiado, ignoró las insistentes miradas y cuchicheos de un grupo de adolescentes sentadas en una mesa contigua a la suya, Shikamaru no solía ser tan impuntual, si no fuera por la curiosidad que sentía por el informe que iba a rendirle, hacía un buen rato se hubiera marchado de la cafetería.

– Perdón por el retraso, Temari me pidió que la acompañara a hacer unas compras de última hora y no pude negarme – farfulló malhumorado el recién llegado, mientras tomaba asiento frente a Sasuke.

– ¿Qué averiguaste? – cortó cualquier formalismo, yendo directo al grano; odiaba darle largas a los asuntos importantes.

– No mucho – expresó apático, un camarero acababa de acercarse a tomar su orden, que consistió en un expreso doble. Cuando el camarero se marchó, prosiguió con el reporte – los pocos datos y el escaso tiempo que me diste no ayudaron gran cosa – el reproche no hizo mella en el Uchiha, quien lo apuró con un ademán a dejarse de rodeos – bien, encontré una Fuwa Hinata inscrita en el Instituto superior de Konoha, según su expediente es una estudiante sobresaliente de tercer año de preparatoria, cuyo record académico figura en el primer puesto del ranking escolar, sus registros familiares y socioeconómicos mostraron que su madre murió el año pasado de un infarto al miocardio y hasta ahora ha sostenido varios empleos temporales para pagar sus gastos personales.

– ¿Es todo? – Sasuke se sintió un tanto decepcionado, la historia coincidía al punto en lo que ella le había dicho.

– Si me hubieras dado más tiempo podría haber investigado con sus vecinos y compañeros de instituto, aunque para serte sincero no entiendo por qué muestras tanto interés en una Civil – rebatió con desgano, tomando la taza de café que el camarero acababa de dejar en su sitio.

– Ella es especial en muchos sentidos… – acotó misterioso – supongo que será mejor dejarlo tal como está – y sin agregar más se puso de pie, pagando la cuenta de ambos. Shikamaru resopló molesto, hacía años eran amigos, sin embargo Sasuke nunca bajaba la guardia, ni mostraba sus verdaderas intenciones a los otros.

Perspicaz por naturaleza, de inmediato previó que el asunto que Sasuke se traía entre manos iba a ser realmente problemático, por tanto decidió no insistir al respecto, de lo único que se preocuparía sería del expreso que tenía al frente.

* * *

Al salir del establecimiento, Sasuke pensó en lo ocurrido, confirmar sus sospechas le dio la certeza de devolver a Hinata a su entorno, nada tenía que ver con su mundo, consideró era mejor ahorrarle el horror de esa realidad, un genjutsu sería suficiente para hacerla olvidar lo vivido, algunos arreglos menores en uno de los hospitales privados de su familia y todo quedaría relegado a una pesadilla, Hinata podría continuar con la vida ordinaria que tenía antes de conocerse.

Una singular idea le cruzó por la mente al pasar frente a una óptica. Naruto era el único que sabía sobre el origen de Hinata, pero no por ello estaba a salvo de sus demás familiares. Si le explicaba a Naruto la peculiar situación, estaba seguro que no diría una palabra a nadie y aunque Karin también la había visto, estando Hinata inconsciente, en ningún momento se percató de sus distintivos ojos blancos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entró en el establecimiento, satisfecho pensó que Hinata estaría contenta con el regalo que estaba por hacerle. Lo que Sasuke no sabía, era que su plan no resultaría tan sencillo como lo ideó al principio, gracias a Naruto, Hinata ya no era ignorante de los shinobis; y mientras la práctica de control de chacra proseguía, Naruto no se guardaba detalle alguno a las interrogantes de Hinata sobre su mundo.

– Entonces, la energía que ahora siento recorrer mi cuerpo es el chacra que hay en mí – expresó abriendo lentamente los ojos, durante dos horas ella y Naruto habían hecho ejercicios de relajación y dominio de chacra, y si bien Hinata no lograba controlarlo a voluntad, había descubierto los principios básicos para dominarlo, todo sería cosa de paciencia y práctica.

– Así es, eres muy buena en esto Hinata, no cabe duda que eres una Hyuuga – sonrió orgulloso al ver los avances de su pupila, para ser alguien que no tenía la menor noción del tema, Hinata captaba rápidamente los conceptos que él le explicaba – ahora te mostraré un par de sellos básicos. Todas nuestras técnicas se basan en la combinación de estos sellos y el chacra, de la habilidad que tengas para hacer los sellos, dependerá el éxito de la técnica, la concentración también cuenta, ya que si no tienes claro lo que quieres hacer, podrías equivocarte y obtener resultados no deseados – enfatizó lo último. Naruto hablaba por experiencia propia, daba gracias de tener un padre tan diestro, Minato tenía una paciencia infinita para la enseñanza, de no ser por él dudaba haber alcanzado un mínimo del nivel que ahora tenía.

– Entiendo, es como un pastel, si no mezclas la cantidad exacta de ingredientes, puede estropearse.

– ¿Sabes de repostería? – expresó entusiasmado.

– Kurenai-san, mi jefa, es muy estricta al respecto, soy… ó más bien era, asistente en una pastelería, dudo que Kurenai-san me reciba de nuevo luego de abandonar el trabajo sin la menor explicación – suspiró deprimida, le gustaba ese empleo, sin importar lo exigente que fuera, Kurenai le había granjeado un cariño especial.

– Lo que pasó no fue tú culpa, además, seguro que cuando te vea entenderá tus motivos – señaló la férula de yeso, como si resultara obvio que en tales circunstancias cualquiera debía disculparla.

– Gracias Naruto-kun – Hinata le sonrió agradecida, ambos congeniaron mejor de lo que jamás había hecho con otro chico, a excepción del superior Lee, la diferencia residía en que por el primero sentía innata simpatía y por el segundo admiración y respeto – disculpa Naruto-kun, ¿te importa si lo dejamos por hoy, me siento un poco cansada.

– ¡Claro!..., que tonto, se supone que iba a cuidar que no hicieras nada y no has hecho más que esforzarte, te dejaré a solas para que descanses.

– No es necesario… – al distinguir la confusión que reflejaban los ojos azules de Naruto decidió explicarse – lo cierto… lo cierto es que me gusta charlar contigo… – apenada bajó la mirada, sin duda Naruto pensaría que era una chica rara – yo… yo nunca he sido buena con las palabras, pero contigo es distinto, siento como si te conociera de hace mucho – y decía la verdad, su tímido carácter frecuentemente le impedía entablar amistades, la incapacidad para expresar abiertamente sus pensamientos lograba alejar a las personas a su alrededor, algunos incluso la consideraban engreída, creyendo que la razón de que a nadie le dirigiera la palabra era por sus buenas calificaciones, al considerarlos por debajo de su nivel, ganándose el apodo de "la princesa de hielo".

– Es extraño… yo siento lo mismo – declaró él, tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno resultaría, por eso no dudó en afirmar lo siguiente – estoy seguro de que seremos buenos amigos Hinata – emocionada ante la idea, asintió, feliz de haber hecho un amigo sin proponérselo.

Su reciente amistad dio pie a una charla que no dio tregua por alrededor de una hora, ó al menos Naruto charlaba, hablándole a Hinata de una y cien cosas sobre la vida shinobi. Hinata prestaba atención, sumamente interesada en el tema, le entretenía la soltura con que Naruto se desenvolvía, haciendo de vez en cuando acotaciones que ella encontraba de lo más chistosas.

Sasuke estuvo de vuelta en casa alrededor de las tres, Hinata y Naruto estaban tan a gusto en su cháchara, que no advirtieron el momento en que el Uchiha entró en la habitación, no lo hicieron hasta que él mismo se hizo notar.

– Hicieron buenas migas en mi ausencia – expresó lacónico desde la entrada, dirigiendo la atención de ambos jóvenes hacía él.

– Bienvenido Sasuke-san – Hinata lo recibió efusiva, sentía un sincero agradecimiento, después de todo Sasuke era su salvador, estaría en deuda con él de por vida.

– Hinata, tengo algo para ti – sin preámbulos se acercó a la cama, donde ella se encontraba medianamente recostada, extendiéndole una pequeña bolsa de regalo. Naruto observó con reservas la escena, conocía a Sasuke de toda la vida y nunca, ni siquiera con Sakura-chan, lo había visto comportarse tan amable como con Hinata. Al buscar en el interior, Hinata descubrió un estuche pequeño.

– Lentes de contacto – adivinó presta.

– Creí que te sentirías más cómoda con ellos – explicó calmo.

– Gracias Sasuke-san, no sé cómo podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

– ¿Por qué no te los pruebas? – ella asintió, y aunque con algo de dificultad, al tener que maniobrar la operación con una sola mano, logró su cometido, al cabo de unos minutos sus ojos blancos pasaron a ser de un bonito color ámbar.

– ¿Qué tal me quedan? – se dirigió a ambos, fue Naruto quien se apresuró a responder.

– ¡Increíble!, luces… ¿cómo explicarlo?... ya no pareces Hyuuga – atinó a decir, maravillado con el cambio. Hinata era bonita, pero de alguna forma su belleza se acentuó al resaltar sus ojos.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera hacer un comentario, se escuchó llamar a la puerta principal, obligando a Sasuke a retirarse para atender al visitante.

Hinata y Naruto se entretuvieron hablando un rato más, pero el prolongado retraso de Sasuke obligó a Naruto a dejar a Hinata a solas, yendo a averiguar por propia cuenta lo que retenía al Uchiha. Sus dudas se disiparon al ver a la joven de distintiva cabellera y ojos rojizos que permanecía de pie junto a su amigo, Sasuke y ella parecían discutir acaloradamente, pero callaron abruptos al ver a Naruto.

– ¡¿Karin?!, ¿qué haces aquí? – reaccionó sorprendido.

– Vine a valorar a la chica – respondió con frialdad, mirando de reojo a Sasuke antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Hinata, pasando a Naruto de largo.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – murmuró extrañado una vez Karin entró en la habitación.

– Madre desea conocer a Hinata – explicó Sasuke sin perder la calma – ha pedido sea nuestra invitada de honor en la reunión de año nuevo.

– ¡¿Qué mamá qué?! – Naruto reaccionó sobresaltado, cuadrándole ahora la actitud de Sasuke y Karin – ¡eso no puede ser!, ¿cómo supo que Hinata…?

– Tal y como tú lo supiste – el nombre de Karin vino inmediatamente a la mente Naruto – por suerte Karin no sabe que Hinata es Hyuuga, madre jamás se atrevería a hacer algo contra una Civil.

– ¿Ci-Civil?… – la indecisión de Naruto al responder le causó un mal presentimiento.

– Confío en que no le habrás dicho nada – su renuencia a verlo de frente confirmó para mal su sospecha – ¿Hinata lo sabe?

– Yo…. Yo no tenía idea de que fuera un secreto – refrendó nervioso.

– ¡Eres idiota!, si se sabe que Hinata es una Hyuuga estará perdida.

– Pues discúlpame la vida, no mencionaste nada al respecto – se defendió el Uzumaki.

– ¡Creí que era obvio! – la sobresaltada reacción de Sasuke, hizo abstenerse a Naruto de insistir, su hermanastro no era alguien que perdiera fácilmente los estribos, al razonarlo, comprendió el terrible error cometido, por Konoha no habría problema, pero, si la existencia de Hinata llegaba a oídos de los Hyuuga, la joven estaría perdida.

– Lo hecho, hecho está y no podré remediar lo que dije… – farfulló tratando de restar importancia – mejor pensemos en lo qué haremos ahora, tampoco quiero que algo malo le pase – Sasuke resopló frustrado, molestarse con Naruto no los llevaría a ningún lado, su prioridad sería proteger a Hinata.

– Lo primero será convencer a Hinata de no hablar al respecto y explicarle la situación, no podremos evitar que madre la vea, pero si, guardar el secreto de su origen.

– Pues será mejor que nos apuremos, ya ha pasado bastante rato a solas con Karin – adelantó Naruto, mientras se dirigía apresuradamente a la habitación de Hinata.

* * *

– ¿En… entonces fuiste tú quien curó mis heridas? –refirió Hinata titubeante a la joven de quien aún desconocía su nombre, tratando de restar tensión al ambiente. La pelirroja era reacia a hablar, como si le fastidiara estar ahí – Sasuke-san mencionó que eras medico – prosiguió, observando atenta cada movimiento que la otra hacía, pasando sus manos impregnadas de una especie de luz azulina, sobre la herida de su pierna – te agradezco, yo...

– No tienes nada qué agradecer… – cansada de su mustia actitud, Karin se decidió a hablar, dirigiéndose en extremo cortante – la única razón por la que hago esto es porque Sasuke me lo pidió, no pienses ni por un instante que estoy aquí porque sienta alguna clase de lastima por ti, si hubieses muerto o no, me da lo mismo – Hinata quedó muda ante semejante contestación, e incapaz de volver a referir nada guardó silencio, por suerte para ella ó para ambas (dada su mutua incomodidad), en ese instante Naruto entró en la habitación, seguido de Sasuke. Al acto Karin se puso de pie, dando la espalda a Hinata; y de tal forma se dirigió con voz moderada al último – en unos dos o tres días podrá caminar, aunque deberá tener ciertas precauciones para que la herida no se reabra, en cuanto al brazo, no le tomará más de tres semanas sanar por completo – dicho esto, la pelirroja tomó su bolso y emprendió la marcha, no sin antes dirigirle a Hinata una última mirada cargada de desdén. Muda de la sorpresa, Hinata bajó los ojos, sin saber bien a beneficio de qué, merecía tanta antipatía de su parte.

– Hinata – una vez Naruto se cerciorara de que Karin había abandonado definitivamente el departamento, Sasuke tomó la palabra – debemos hablar – cautelosa, Hinata miró a ambos chicos, la seriedad en sus rostros le auguraba que el asunto a tratar no iba a agradable en lo absoluto.

Continuará…

* * *

(_**Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, por favor dejarlos en un review, gracias**_ =D)

**- Ivy C. Poison: **No he dejado mis demás historias, están en hitatus mientras me reorganizo, (_pero mira que si pensé abandonarlo todo_) voy a continuarlas, de eso no hay duda =), muchas gracias por el review, espero nos sigamos leyendo, ¡saludos!

**- NANA-chan53**: Gracias, lo que pasa es que ya tengo los seis primeros capítulos escritos, por eso actualizo casi puntualmente jaja. Neji es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no podía dejarlo fuera, eso y que de todos los personajes, él es indispensable para la trama. De Sasuke no te confíes, que solo es así con Naruto y contadas personas, entre ellas Hinata ;), Sakura es Sakura, es imposible corregirle el carácter, eso sí, no la haré ver tan villana como en el doujin jaja. El recuerdo de Hinata habrá que tenerlo en cuenta, será otro punto clave en la historia, saludos y un abrazo, gracias por el apoyo =D

**- Anonimo 1: **Tristemente así será, quincenal, no doy pa' más x-x XD

**- Jokerumi:** Gracias =), aunque Itachi en si juega un papel importe en la historia de Sasuke, aún no decido si participará de forma directa en el fic =3

**- Zarah Konan**: Muchísimas gracias =D. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, tengo un doujin llamado así (_gracias por la sutileza con que remarcas que no lo he acabado jaja_), si bien no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, el titulo le quedaba como anillo al dedo al fanfic (cofcof_eso y la falta de originalidad de la autora para los titulos_cofcof) por lo que así decidí nombrarlo.

**- Liz: **Seguro, actualizaré cada 15 días ;)

**- CONNIE23**: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara la historia =D, y descuida, que no pienso dejar colgado nada (_ya estoy viendo la manera de actualizar mis otras historias jeje_), es un gusto tenerte por aquí, ojalá nos sigamos leyendo, un saludo y abrazo desde México =D

**- Anonimo 2:** Muchas gracias, y espero no haber demorado demasiado en la actualización, saludos =D

- **Sara-chan:** Gracias por la calurosa bienvenida *^*, y pues respecto al manga de Naruto, lo seguí leyendo pese a mi fastidio, más que nada para ver cómo terminaba, porque luego de tanto año siguiéndolo, tenía que terminarlo si ó sí XD. Un beso para ti también, espero nos sigamos leyendo, saludos.

**- Korra56:** Gracias =D, y seguro que seguiré actualizando.

Saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, dentro de quince días nos leemos =D


	5. La caza comienza

Capitulo 4: **La caza comienza**

Despuntaba el amanecer cuando el flamante Lexus negro estacionó frente al bloque de apartamentos. Diligente, el chofer se apuró en abrir la puerta de sus distinguidos pasajeros. El primero en descender fue un apuesto joven de largos cabellos marrones, iba impecablemente vestido en un caro traje de diseñador gris que acentuaba favorablemente su atlética figura. Su flemática estampa daba un aire arrogante a su semblante.

Tras él apareció un hombre entrado en los cincuentas, aunque de fisionomía más tosca, figuraba en él la misma distinción del menor. Padre e hijo compartían varios rasgos en común, la mirada astuta y el imperturbable semblante de pasiva frialdad, parecido que solo la diferencia de años lograba mediar.

- ¿Es este el lugar? – cuestionó el mayor al vislumbrar el modesto edificio.

- Así es padre, ¿te parece si entramos? – secundó el menor, indicando las escaleras exteriores.

- Por supuesto, deseo ver el lugar con mis propios ojos – Neji asintió, conduciéndolo hasta el apartamento número 15, que se encontraba en el quinto piso.

- Todo está tal y como lo encontramos – al abrir la puerta, inmediatamente se hizo a un lado, dejando a la vista el reducido espacio.

- Repugnante, es imperdonable que uno de los nuestros viva en semejantes condiciones – señaló, dándole un desdeñoso vistazo a las escasas pertenencias de la joven que ahí vivía – ¿se sabe algo de ella?

- Varios Ambu han vigilado el departamento día y noche los últimos cuatro días, hasta ahora solo una Civil identificada como Yuhi Kurenai, ha sido vista en el lugar, pareciera como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

- ¿Qué me dices del enfrentamiento entre Iwa y Konoha?, ¿se han identificado a los shinobis involucrados por ambas partes?

- En cuanto a Konoha se refiere, Uchiha Sasuke es el principal sospechoso – el mayor se tensó visiblemente al escuchar el nombre – de ser así, existe una gran probabilidad de que ella ya no se encuentre con vida.

- Ese maldito Uchiha, ojalá hubiera perecido con todos los suyos – masculló entre dientes. Los continuos altercados en que el último de los Uchiha se veía involucrado, eran un genuino fastidio para los Hyuuga. «_Tan problemático como todos los de su Clan_», pensó irritado – he visto suficiente – dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, emprendiendo el camino a la salida – levanta la vigilancia Neji, como bien has dicho, probablemente ya no se encuentre con vida.

- Padre, disculpa que me entrometa, ¿es qué piensas dejar las cosas cómo están? – a Neji le extrañó la conducta desinteresada de su padre, después de darla tantos años por muerta, creyó que tendría como prioridad máxima aquel asunto.

- De ningún modo…., interrogaré personalmente a Uchiha Sasuke al respecto. Por favor Neji, encárgate de hacer llegar una notificación formal a los Uzumaki, estoy seguro que Minato no opondrá ningún pero, al saber que una 'Civil' está involucrada.

- Pero ella no es…

- Ahí radica nuestra ventaja querido hijo – esbozó una astuta sonrisa – el escuadrón de recuperación encontró las pertenencias de 'Fuwa' Hinata, por tanto, eso nos autoriza a hacer una exhaustiva investigación al respecto, viva o muerta, la encontraremos – declaró solemne, sacando de un bolsillo la fotografía que Neji encontrara entre las pertenencias de Hinata días atrás, esbozando una sutil sonrisa al ver el feliz rostro de la pequeña.

Tal razonamiento no pudo ser objetado por su hijo, Neji se puso inmediatamente a trabajar en las diligencias necesarias, debía tenerlo todo arreglado para el día siguiente, ahora, su padre y él debían cumplir con sus obligaciones y presidir la tradicional reunión de año nuevo del Clan Hyuuga.

* * *

Hinata optó por fijar su atención en la ventana que había a un costado suyo , concentrándose en los finos copos de nieve que media hora atrás comenzaran a caer, cumpliéndose así el pronóstico meteorológico que había presagiado un blanco inicio de año.

La hermosa joven de aspecto extranjero que justo ahora la miraba como si de una genuina rareza se tratase, le causaba escalofríos, escudriñándola descarada de pies a cabeza con sus hermosos ojos aguamarina, haciéndola sentir tan expuesta, como si estuviera desnuda.

- Explícamelo una vez más Naruto y no te guardes ningún detalle – la muchacha de sedosa cabellera rubia apartó la vista de Hinata para posarla en Naruto, que permanecía de pie a un lado suyo.

- ¡Te lo he dicho tres veces ya Ino! – explotó impaciente – Hinata es la invitada de honor de mi madre y necesito tu ayuda para que luzca presentable en la reunión anual de la familia – Ino volvió a fijar sus ojos en Hinata, incrédula del desastroso atuendo que llevaba. Iba enfundada en lo que parecía ser un holgado pijama de seda negra y sobre él, una sudadera deportiva como cinco tallas más grande, evidentemente nada le pertenecía.

- No, si eso ya me quedó claro, lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo alguien que no pertenece a nuestro 'circulo social' -y sabes a lo que me refiero por eso-, sea la invitada principal de un evento al que solo los Uzumaki pueden asistir?

- Más que de mi madre, es amiga de Sasuke – masculló evasivo, avivando la curiosidad natural de Ino.

- ¿De Sasuke-kun? – los ojos aguamarina de Ino se entrecerraron inquisitivos – ¿Sakura sabe que tiene amigas como ella?

- ¡¿Me ayudaras o no?! – Naruto no pudo soportarlo más tiempo, la actitud de Ino era exasperante, aunque comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que Sakura era su mejor amiga.

- Lo haré con una condición – Ino se irguió bien derecha, apoyando ambas manos en las caderas para darse mayor importancia – me dirás la verdad, ¿quién es realmente la chica? – Hinata sintió vergüenza al ser deliberadamente ignorada, hablaba con tal desfachatez que pareciera que ella no existía.

- Pero Ino… – Naruto miró nervioso a Hinata.

- Está bien Naruto-kun, por mí no hay problema – dócil, accedió Hinata, ella tampoco tenía claro el ¿por qué? del extraño interés que mostraba la matriarca de los Uzumaki por su persona.

- Bien… – exhaló derrotado – pero antes debes saber que Hinata no es más que una víctima que se ha visto arrastrada hasta aquí por un malentendido – hizo una dramática pausa, escogiendo con cuidado sus siguientes palabras. Debía apegarse al plan que Sasuke trazara previamente, su madre y todos en la reunión estarían tan interesados como Ino sobre la procedencia de la muchacha – de algún modo y no me preguntes cómo, Hinata terminó en medio de un altercado en el cual estuvo involucrado Sasuke y uno de los sujetos de Iwa – Ino dejó escapar un gritito sorprendido, se volvió a ver inmediatamente a Hinata, considerándola por primera vez – como podrás constatar, Hinata no salió bien librada del asunto – intencionalmente señaló la férula de yeso en el brazo de la joven, el que increíblemente Ino había pasado por alto – Sasuke se sintió responsable por lo ocurrido y decidió ayudarla. Dada la gravedad de sus heridas, no le quedó otro remedio que recurrir a Karin, conoces lo imaginativa que llega a ser mi hermana cuando se trata de Sasuke, es obvio que malinterpretó las cosas y así fue como mi madre terminó enterándose de una historia que estoy seguro, Karin manipuló a su antojo.

- ¡Dios!, pobrecita – sin previo aviso Ino le lanzó los brazos, estrechándola afectuosamente, solidaria del trauma que debió sufrir al verse involucrada en semejante situación – déjalo en mis manos Naruto, Hinata-chan se verá como una autentica princesa – afirmó entusiasta la Yamanaka – ¿pero por qué le diste tantos rodeos al tema y no me lo dijiste desde el principio?, en serio que te gusta complicarte la vida solo – Naruto resopló fastidiado, siendo Hinata una Civil, debió ser obvio para ella – ahora largo de aquí, lo que sigue solo nos concierne a Hinata-chan y a mí.

- ¡¿Qué?!, no voy a dejarla sola contigo – objetó inmediatamente. Expresamente Sasuke indicó y él coincidía, en no quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que estuviera sana y salva en su hogar.

- No pretenderás que se cambie la ropa delante de ti, ¿o acaso tú…?, oh Naruto, no te conocía ese lado pervertido – antes de que Naruto siquiera reaccionara a su sarcástico comentario, Ino lo empujó a la salida de la habitación, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Una vez desechado el intruso Ino puso manos a la obra, dirigiéndose a un armario empotrerado. Aunque pequeña, la habitación de Ino estaba bien distribuida. Aparte de la cama matrimonial, el resto de los muebles consistían en un par de mesas de noche y un peinador moderno con un gran espejo de luna circular, decoración en la que predominaban los colores violeta, gris y blanco.

- La… lamento causarle tantas molestias Ino-san – expresó tímidamente Hinata, cautelosa luego de la desafortunada experiencia sufrida con Karin.

- No tienes qué hacerlo, de cualquier modo pensaba ayudarte, solo quería fastidiar un poco a Naruto – rió despreocupada, sin apartar la vista de la fila de vestidos que había frente a ella, en un armario que era mucho más espacioso de lo que a primera vista aparentaba, una habitación pequeña cabía perfectamente ahí – como futura diseñadora que soy, es un crimen que una chica se vea en esas terribles fachas por culpa de un par de hombres insensatos, los cuales evidentemente no tienen la menor idea de lo que significa el buen gusto – Hinata no supo qué responder, ella tampoco era precisamente un gurú en el tema – ¡bingo! ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? – Ino retrocedió, acercando un taburete para alcanzar una gran caja de color blanco que se encontraba en el estante de arriba, al fondo del armario – esto nos servirá de maravilla – dejó la caja sobre la cama, deshaciendo prestamente el lazo satinado que la sellaba.

- ¡De ningún modo podría usar algo tan hermoso! – exclamó Hinata cuando Ino descubrió el contenido de la caja.

- Tonterías, en casos como este un estilo vintage es la mejor elección, eso teniendo en cuenta lo tradicionalista que es la familia Uzumaki – canturreó feliz mientras sacaba de la caja el precioso kimono de gala y lo extendía cuidadosa sobre la acolchada superficie de su cama.

- De verdad no puedo, si algún percance ocurriera me sentiría fatal.

- Bah…, jamás lo he usado y dudo que lo haga alguna vez, estoy segura que tú le darás un mejor uso, así que tómalo como un presente de mi parte.

- Pero… pero… – Ino se le adelantó, frustrando el inminente rechazo que se veía venir de Hinata.

- ¿Es qué piensas desairarme?

- ¡No!, por supuesto que no – indecisa, miró el kimono y luego a Ino, un suspiro resignado se escuchó un minuto después – de… de acuerdo… gracias Ino-san, lo atesoraré por siempre – con la punta de los dedos acarició la tela, era una pieza exquisita en verdad, de fina seda turquesa, con intrincados bordados en hilos de plata y oro; a Hinata jamás le pasó por la cabeza llegar poseer algo tan delicado.

Ino no dio mayor importancia al asunto y siguió con su tarea, ocupándose primero que nada del peinado de la joven, decidiéndose por un recogido tradicional. Y mientras Ino experimentaba con el peinado y maquillaje dentro de la habitación, en el living, Naruto esperaba impaciente, habían pasado casi dos horas y ni Hinata, ni Ino daban señales de vida. Dio un largo bostezo, mirando adormilado la minimalista decoración, Ino prefería gastar su dinero en ropa que en muebles.

Siendo la única hija del líder de los Yamanaka, su padre solía cumplir cualquier capricho que a su princesa le pasara por la mente, sabedora de ello, Ino se dejaba consentir, así fue como consiguió aquel departamento, que si bien no era tan grande como el de Sasuke, tampoco era tan reducido como el de Hinata, un punto intermedio que le brindaba las comodidades necesarias luego de haber abandonado la casa paterna medio año atrás.

Naruto cabeceaba cuando una sacudida lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, asustado, se sacó el condenado aparato del bolsillo derecho del pantalón, el nombre de Sasuke apareció frente a sus ojos azules, y no sin antes dejar escapar una última maldición, contestó la llamada.

- _¿Cómo va todo?_ – escuchó Naruto apenas pronunció palabra.

- Me costó convencerla, pero Ino accedió a ayudarnos… – acotó aburrido – y tú, ¿has recogido ya a Sakura-chan en el aeropuerto?

- _Puntualmente, estamos en la casa principal con madre, quien no para de preguntarse ¿qué será de ti y nuestra invitada_?

- ¡No me presiones 'ttebayo!, de haber sabido que el arreglo de una mujer llevaba tanto tiempo, ni loco me hubiera ofrecido a venir, por suerte llevaba mi traje en un pergamino y no me tomó más de un minuto vestirme.

- _Deja de quejarte y cumple con tu parte._

- Si, si… – renegó malhumorado – te juro Sasuke, que si salimos vivos de esta, voy a… – Naruto calló automáticamente, Ino finalmente se había dignado a salir y tras ella venía una joven tan distinta a la Hinata que él conocía, que a Naruto le costó un poco reconocerla – es hermosa… – balbuceó sin pensar, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera preguntar nada al respecto, Naruto se adelantó – Sasuke, hablamos luego – entonces colgó, encaminándose al lado de ambas jóvenes. – Debo felicitarte Ino, hiciste un magnífico trabajo.

Naruto no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, Hinata se veía radiante en aquel kimono. Inteligente decisión, pensó, las amplias mangas disimulaban a la perfección la férula de yeso en el brazo de Hinata.

- ¿Verdad que si?, has quedado divina Hinata-chan – la aludida se sonrojó. Incluso ella, al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo no pudo evitar reconocer que lucía razonablemente bien.

- Gra-gracias…, no sé cómo podré pagar su amabilidad.

- Nada de eso linda, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti luego de todo lo que has sufrido – confió Ino tan emocionada como ella. Compartieron el tiempo suficiente a solas, como para que Ino pudiera indagar libremente en la vida de Hinata, llegando a sentir sincera simpatía por ella – ahora párate bien derecha, lo que más valora Kushina-sama en las personas es su fortaleza y seguridad en sí mismas – Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

- Hinata, es momento de irnos – Naruto le ofreció su brazo, Hinata lo aceptó de buena gana, apoyándose en él. Su pierna se había curado casi del todo, tal y como Karin le había dicho a Sasuke días atrás, pero aún necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

Como una madre que ve su hija partir a su primera cita formal, Ino la despidió deseándole lo mejor, confiando en verse de nuevo a pesar de creer pertenecer a mundos distintos.

* * *

El automóvil de Naruto era un pequeño deportivo para dos personas, de un llamativo color naranja con franjas negras, color predilecto del entusiasta joven y que parecía incluir en todos sus atuendos, sus padres se lo había obsequiado un par de meses atrás, al cumplir los dieciocho.

Acostumbrada al transporte público, ni en sus sueños más locos Hinata se imaginó llegar a viajar en un vehículo como aquel, mucho menos codearse con personas tan distinguidas y por qué no, adineradas. Había visto poco de su "mundo", pero inmediatamente comprendió la enorme diferencia que existía con el suyo, Naruto y Sasuke se movían en un circulo social más elevado, ¿cómo podría ella (una huérfana-colegiala aspirante a universitaria, que a duras penas sobrellevaba el día a día con el modesto salario de un empleo que a estas alturas ya no existiría) desenvolverse en semejante sociedad?

Cuando Naruto estacionó el auto y abrió la portezuela del copiloto para ayudarla a bajar, abrumada por el tamaño de la propiedad que fácilmente abarcaba una cuadra entera, Hinata se paralizó de terror, ni un solo musculo le respondía, inconscientemente se aferró al asiento, tentando a ella la idea de plantarse ahí, así fuera a la fuerza.

- ¿Te sientes mal Hinata?, te ves pálida – el semblante de la joven denotaba genuino espanto.

- Yo… yo no creo que sea una buena idea… – balbuceó cada vez más convencida de salir huyendo a la menor oportunidad.

- ¿De qué hablas?, ¿olvidas que eres la invitada de honor? – le habló con ánimo relajado, intentaba tranquilizarla, era evidente que Hinata se sentía amedrentada por el tamaño de la casa.

- Es eso lo que me preocupa, de ningún modo podré encajar en este lugar Naruto-kun – traicionada por los nervios, la voz le temblaba.

- No digas tonterías, mis padres son las mejores personas que conozco, jamás te menospreciarían – Naruto se acuclilló frente a ella y tomó su mano entre las suyas – por otro lado, ni Sasuke, ni yo permitiremos que alguien te haga una mala cara, sin contar que eres mi acompañante por hoy, no lo olvides – al ver su confiada sonrisa Hinata logró relajarse, Naruto tenía un extraño efecto tranquilizante sobre ella, un sentimiento de protección que le era difícil explicar, como si estando a su lado, nada podía salir mal.

- De… de acuerdo – luego de respirar profundamente para calmarse del todo, tomó la mano de Naruto y salió del auto.

Apoyada en su brazo, juntos emprendieron el camino hacia el interior de la enorme mansión de arquitectura tradicional. Hinata siguió a su guía por un intrincado laberinto de pasillos y corredores, terminando en un gran salón de bóveda alta y pulidos pisos de madera, donde se encontraba reunido un grupo de alrededor de cincuenta personas.

Hinata retrocedió un paso al advertir como los ojos de todos los presentes se posaban en dirección suya, curiosos sin duda de su identidad. Un sutil toque de Naruto la hizo volver en sí, desconcertada, volvió el rostro a él. Cuando sus ojos conectaron, mágicamente los nervios disminuyeron, presa del extraño poder sedante que sobre ella ejercía.

- Estoy tan feliz de que vinieras, he escuchado tanto de ti querida, me moría por conocerte – su burbuja quedó rota al escuchar la enérgica voz que se dirigía indudablemente a ella – mírate, pero si eres una preciosidad – prosiguió la entusiasta mujer de distintiva cabellera rojiza, tomando confianzuda la mano de Hinata entre las suyas.

- Mamá, compórtate… – carraspeó Naruto, seguro de la incomodidad que el arrebato de la mujer causaba en Hinata.

- Perdóname, ¿te asusté?, en ocasiones suelo ser muy impulsiva y no mido las consecuencias de mis actos 'ttebane – rió despreocupada, pequeño gesto que logró disipar la tensión, la sonrisa de aquella mujer era tan franca como la de su hijo, hecho que generó en Hinata la confianza necesaria como para dirigirse a ella sin tartamudear.

- Por favor, no se disculpe, soy yo quien lamenta causarle inconvenientes – Hinata hizo una cortés reverencia; bastante correcta desde el punto de vista de Kushina, quien por los informes de Karin, esperó encontrarse con una persona totalmente distinta, vulgar y falta de modales – aprecio sinceramente su invitación Uzumaki-san.

- No tienes por qué ser tan formal querida, puedes llamarme Kushina si lo deseas – suavizó el tono de su voz, y separando a Hinata de Naruto, la tomó del brazo, conduciéndola al interior del salón– Sasuke me ha explicado ya tu situación y lamento que te vieras involucrada en un asunto tan penoso para nosotros.

- Al contrario, soy yo la que está agradecida con Sasuke-san por haberme salvado de aquel lunático – Kushina sonrió, fue tal como Sasuke dijo, Hinata aún era inocente del real cometido de aquel ataque, siendo una Civil, debía guardar las apariencias y seguirle la corriente.

- Me alegra tanto que lo veas así – sonrió indulgente – ahora querida, déjame presentarte formalmente, que si bien nosotras no hemos seguido la etiqueta acostumbrada, ya siento como si fuéramos conocidas de toda la vida – decía al momento en que se acercaban a una joven pareja en la que distinguió un rostro familiar – teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke te conoce mejor que yo, no hacen falta mayores presentaciones, por otro lado Sakura, quiero que conozcas a mi invitada, Fuwa Hinata.

- Es un placer Hinata, soy Haruno Sakura, Sasuke-kun me lo ha dicho todo y no sabes cuánto deseaba poder hablar contigo – saludó desenfadada. Sakura había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en el extranjero, no era de extrañar que sus modales fueran un tanto occidentalizados.

- El placer es mío Sakura-san – a diferencia de la otra joven, Hinata hizo una formal reverencia.

- ¿No es un encanto? – expresó sinceramente Kushina al ver su desenvoltura, pese a ser una chica ordinaria, en Hinata había refinamiento nato – justo hace un momento Hinata-chan me comentaba lo agradecida que está contigo Sasuke, ¿quién iba a decirme que mi hijo se convertiría en un autentico héroe? – bromeó Kushina guiñándole un ojo, con tal picardía que recordaba a Naruto.

- Solo hice lo que estimé correcto – zanjó con imperturbable serenidad. A Hinata le sorprendió la hosquedad de su reacción, los últimos días se mostró reservado con ella, sin embargo, era la primera vez que denotaba tanta frialdad en su trato.

- Por cierto Hinata, me encanta tu atuendo, jamás se me hubiese ocurrido elegir algo así – expresó entusiasmada Sakura, intentando menguar el mal carácter de su compañero – ¿tú qué opinas Sasuke-kun?, ¿no crees que Hinata luce muy bien? – a Hinata no le pasó por alto la cercanía que Sakura mantenía con Sasuke, al menos de parte de ella había un genuino apego, en cambio, el temple inescrutable de Sasuke le hacía imposible deducir su postura.

- Supongo, sabes que no suelo fijarme en ese tipo de cosas – mintió, en realidad sus ojos se fijaron en ella desde que entró en el salón.

Su belleza destacaba del resto y aquel atuendo le sentaba a las mil maravillas, resaltando la agraciada silueta que las holgadas prendas de días pasados ocultaron. Ahora, teniéndola tan cerca, fue su rostro lo que distrajo su atención, el discreto maquillaje destacaba favorablemente las delicadas facciones de Hinata.

Aparentando indiferencia, Sasuke escuchó la conversación que su madre y Sakura sostenían con Hinata, a quien se le veía ligeramente agobiada por la buena disposición de ambas mujeres hacía su persona. Inconscientemente Sasuke sonrió al ver el notorio esfuerzo que hacía la joven por contestar educadamente el sinnúmero de preguntas de las que era objeto, tales como su actual situación económica, sus estudios, su familia…, en fin, cualquier aspecto de su vida cotidiana, al cabo de unos minutos su estoicismo se tambaleó, su incomodidad llegó a un punto notorio cuando Sakura se enfocó en la vida amorosa de la joven. Antes que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo, Naruto intervino oportunamente, rescatándola de las garras del par de curiosas.

- Creo que ya han acaparado suficiente tiempo a Hinata mamá, siendo mi acompañante, a mí corresponde la obligación de hacer las presentaciones debidas – declaró Naruto amistoso.

Apretando afectuosamente uno de los hombros de Hinata para poner distancia, se situó a su lado. No pudo reunirse antes con ellos ya que un grupo de familiares lo abordó para constatar la historia que habían escuchado de labios de Kushina sobre la inusual invitada.

- Que aguafiestas eres Naruto, Hinata justo estaba por contarnos sobre su trabajo en la pastelería, es un crimen apartarnos de ella sabiendo lo que amo los postres – Sakura le respondió con un infantil puchero, nada contenta con él.

- Con gusto hablaremos de ello Sakura-san, aunque no soy una experta, si lo desea podríamos intercambiar recetas en otra ocasión, me gusta la repostería tanto como cocinar – ofrendó sencilla, patentando así su agradecimiento. Al escucharla, en los ojos grises de Kushina fulguró un infantil brillo, cruzándole una idea que de inmediato pondría en práctica

- Y hablando de cocinar, ¿no sabrás preparar ramen también? – Kuchina lanzó la pregunta en aparente indiferencia. Excepto Hinata, los otros tres chicos la miraron con reserva, sabedores de su debilidad por aquel platillo.

- Durante el verano trabaje en un establecimiento de ramen, aunque estoy a años luz de comparar mis habilidades con las de su dueño, Teuchi-san, si lo desea Kushina-san, algún día podría cocinarlo para usted.

- ¡¿Lo harías?! – Kushina se acercó emocionada, olvidando por completo las normas de etiqueta que como anfitriona debía guardar.

- Por… por supuesto… – balbuceó apenada, sin saber cómo reaccionar a semejante muestra de entusiasmo.

- ¡Oh Hinata!..., ¡eres un verdadero ángel caído del cielo!, esto es un trato, ¿segura que no te arrepentirás? – le tomó el dedo meñique con el suyo, cerrando el pacto.

- Jamás retiro mi palabra – aseguró, firme en su determinación. Kushina sonrió complacida, sin saberlo, Hinata había invocado el lema de los Uzumaki, la joven le gustaba cada vez más.

- Fuiste realmente afortunado al dar con una joya como esta Sasuke, de pertenecer a nuestro mundo, te adoptaría a ti también Hinata-chan – declaró solemne, poniendo en guardia a sus dos hijos, Kushina le estaba tomando demasiado aprecio y eso no era beneficioso para nadie.

- Madre, ¿no crees que ya has desatendido mucho a tus invitados? – fue el turno de Sasuke de intervenir, zanjaría los planes de su madre antes de que tomaran forma, cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

- No me vengas tú también con eso Sasuke – objetó molesta, desde que sus hijos varones fueron adolescentes, continuamente se sentía excluida de sus vidas, patentando una rebeldía que en sus años de juventud hubiera sido duramente disciplinada – en todo caso, solo permite a esta vieja quedarse a su lado hasta a que tu padre regrese, entonces los dejaré en santa paz como tanto quieren – remató en el tono de una mártir, atacando certera la conciencia de Sasuke.

- De ningún modo quise ofenderte madre, me disculpo si así lo consideraste – expresó el Uchiha con la frialdad habitual, o eso parecía, Hinata lo consideró sincero, Kushina también debió verlo así, puesto que le sonrió complacida y no ahondó en el tema – y hablando de padre – prosiguió – ¿dónde se ha metido la última media hora?

- Recibió la visita de un enviado de la familia Hyuuga – tal respuesta alertó a Sasuke y Naruto, e inquietó a Hinata – yo también lo considero extraño – agregó Kushina, como si leyera la mente de sus hijos – tal vez llegó a sus oídos el incidente con Hinata-chan y lo único que quieren es aclarar el asunto. De cualquier modo no debería sorprendernos, los Hyuuga suelen ser así de entrometidos – el desprecio de Kushina al referirse a los Hyuuga llamó particularmente la atención de Hinata.

- No parece agradarle esa familia Kushina-san – inquirió Hinata en aparente inocencia, no así Sasuke y Naruto se miraron suspicaces el uno al otro, Hinata era una Hyuuga y como tal debía sentir curiosidad por sus raíces.

- No en realidad, dada mi posición social debo guardar reservas al respecto, pero en lo que a mí concierne, todos los miembros de esa familia son orgullosos y mezquinos, créeme cuando te digo querida, que los Hyuuga son personas con las que prefieres guardar una prudente distancia.

Hinata no agregó nada más y pensó detenidamente en ello, nadie parecía tener buen concepto de la que quisiera o no, era su familia, afortunadamente no tendría que verificarlo por sí misma, la pesadilla terminaría aquel día, por la tarde todo regresaría a la normalidad y lo vivido quedaría relegado a un recuerdo lejano, un sueño. Animada, pensó en sus actividades y en lo ocupada que estaría los próximos días como para siquiera pensar en el asunto, centrándose en estar al corriente con los estudios y encontrar un nuevo empleo, si bien antes debía pedir disculpas en el anterior, no quería quedar en malos términos con Kurenai-san, la tenía en gran estima y estaba segura que ella también.

La reunión siguió adelante, Naruto la mantuvo alejada de las preguntas indiscretas de Sakura y Kushina, limitándola a escuchar la conversación que los tres sostenían. Al igual que ella, Sasuke prefería quedarse al margen, respondiendo con monosílabos a las preguntas de los demás, Sakura era especialmente insistente en lo que a entablar una conversación con él se refería.

Naturalmente observadora, Hinata advirtió varios detalles que debido a los nervios pasó por alto. Se concentró principalmente en Sakura, su comportamiento era particularmente solícito con Sasuke, contrario a Naruto, con quien parecía ser más abierta y congeniar mejor.

Pronto sus dudas quedaron resueltas, la misma Kushina fue la encargada de hacerlo al dirigirle una pregunta a Sasuke, que tal y como era su costumbre, respondió monosilábico.

- En serio Sakura, espero que cuando tú y Sasuke se casen, le quites esa manía de ignorar a los otros – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa.

- ¿Casen? – pronunció sin pensar – ¿acaso ustedes están…? – no logró concluir la frase, era descabellado siquiera pensarlo, debió escuchar mal ó una broma de Kushina, los dos eran demasiado jóvenes.

- ¿…comprometidos? – Sakura concluyó la pregunta – así es, Sasuke-kun y yo nos casaremos el próximo otoño – respondió felizmente, aferrándose confiada al brazo de su prometido. Sasuke siguió sin variar su apática expresión facial, como si el hecho le fuera del todo indiferente.

Confusa de tal reacción, Hinata volvió sus ojos ambarinos a Naruto, esperando encontrar cualquier indicio de una broma. Lo que vio terminó por turbarla, la viveza en los ojos azules de Naruto se había esfumado, seguía sonriendo, y aún así ella podría poner la mano al fuego y jurar que se trataba de una careta, ciertamente tenían poco de tratarse, pero conocía lo suficiente a Naruto como para saber que tal suceso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Se guardó su opinión y sin embargo no pudo dejar de observarlo, intrigándole de sobremanera el ¿por qué? de su aversión al hecho.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review,_ _gracias_ ;D)

**- kaila maya the wáter:** Muchas gracias, tengo tantas ideas para esta historia, que daré mi mejor esfuerzo, yes! owó

**- kds: **Gracias ;)

**- Sara-chan:** Con la trama se hace lo que se puede (_ha de ser porque me encanta el drama_ XD). En el por qué Hinata creció lejos de los suyos radica el motor de la trama, así que por el momento seguirá siendo una incógnita (_espero _owó). Gracias, en serio me hiciste sonrojar con tanto halago =3. El tema de las parejas es algo de lo que me he alejado y últimamente lo rehúyo como la peste jaja, escribo porque me gusta el SasuHinaNaru, ya no porque albergue esperanzas de que Naruto ó Sasuke se queden con "x" ó "y" personaje, si algo he aprendido de este manga, es que un capitulo una pareja se hace canon y al siguiente le destrozan a uno todas sus esperanzas XDDD. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo, nos estamos leyendo =D

**- NANA-chan53: **¡Hola! Pues no, Sasuke no es un viajero inter dimensional (_aprendí la lección con Rewrite y no vuelvo a meterme en esos apuros_ XD), quien aparece en el recuerdo de Hinata es otra persona totalmente distinta. De hecho, la historia se encuentra ubicada en la época actual, por lo que saldrán varios aparatejos modernos, algo que sin duda me limitaba en los otros fics jaja. Naruto es un sol, si no fuera porque es un total despistado, tendría a más de una vuelta loca por él -w-. Al igual que tú y que Hinata, soy alguien de pocas palabras (_al menos no escritas _XP), que se vuelve muda con los desconocidos y es precisamente porque me identifico con Hinata, que suelo darme vuelo a la hora de describir sus aciertos y defectos =3. Como bien dices, la gente chismosa nunca falta y más si la chismosa es tu hermana menor, como en el caso de Naruto y Sasuke jeje. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo ;)

**- Fher34:** Muchas gracias, espero nos sigamos leyendo =D

**- karla-eli-chan:** Sip, para mí también es uno de los mejores triángulos amorosos jaja, saludos =D

Saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, no leemos dentro de quince días =)

_~Salem_


	6. En la cuerda floja

Capitulo 5: **En la cuerda floja**

La reunión de la familia Uzumaki se prolongó por tres horas, en el transcurso de la misma, Hinata logró conocer finalmente al padre de Naruto. Minato era un hombre atractivo, al que Hinata no le concedía más de cuarenta años, con una fisionomía muy parecida a la de su hijo pero de carácter totalmente opuesto. Hinata simpatizó inmediatamente con él, Minato era de naturaleza tranquila como la suya y al parecer los dos eran afines en cuanto al gusto culinario se refería, algo que sinceramente la sorprendió, por Naruto supo que Minato era el actual líder de Konoha y sobre él recaía el importante titulo de Hokage, resultaba difícil imaginar que alguien que ostentaba semejante cargo, tuviera pasatiempos tan sencillos como la jardinería ó la gastronomía.

Al termino de la comida la mayoría de los invitados se retiraron, quedando alrededor de quince personas en el salón, entre las que se encontraban aparte de Hinata, Naruto y sus padres, Sasuke y Sakura, Nagato y Yahiko, los hermanos menores de Kushina, Konan, la esposa del último y finalmente Karin, la problemática hermana menor de Naruto, quien se pasó la mayor parte de la reunión con un grupo de tres chicas, que Naruto señaló a Hinata como primas lejanas.

Karin no aprobaba la simpatía que sus padres y Naruto profesaban a Hinata, había algo en ella que le desagradaba, como si la historia que Sasuke relatara tuviera un trasfondo más oscuro. Casi imperceptible, Karin podía sentir en ella un sutil flujo de chacra, lo que explicaría el hecho de haber traspasado la barrera que delimitaba el campo de la batalla en la que Sasuke y el sujeto de Iwa se vieron implicados.

Solo un portador de chacra podía atravesar la barrera, mecanismo diseñado especialmente para que ningún humano ordinario se involucrara en los asuntos que concernían exclusivamente a los shinobis. También existía la posibilidad que Hinata descendiera de uno de los Clanes extintos, aquellos que prefirieron renunciar al legado de sus antepasados y vivir la cotidiana vida de un Civil. La duda persistía en ella, la esencia del chacra le resultaba inquietantemente familiar y hasta cierto punto amenazador.

Apenas Hinata puso un pie en el salón no dejó de vigilarla, esperando paciente a que cometiera cualquier error que la delatara, no encontró fallo alguno en su actuación, si acaso, de lo único que pecaba era de excesiva corrección, sus impecables modales no compaginaban en lo absoluto con la vida proletaria en la que supuestamente se desenvolvía, tan perfectos como los de la rancia familia Hyuuga.

Más allá de sus sospechas, lo que realmente movía a Karin era un poderoso (aunque no por eso menos dañino) sentimiento: Celos. Desde el momento en que Sasuke le pidió salvarla, desagradables emociones se removieron en su interior, un mal presentimiento que no tardaría en convertirse en genuina aversión.

Frente a todos debía obligarse a guardar las apariencias, aunque no de carne y hueso, Sasuke era su hermano, infeliz circunstancia que maldecía hasta la medula, el cariño que ella le profesaba era muy distinto al fraternal, amaba a Sasuke, lo quiso desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Aún recordaba esa fría mañana de octubre diez años atrás, su padre lo había llevado a casa luego de haber sido encontrado escondido en uno de los armarios de su casa, su familia y el clan Uchiha entero habían sido masacrados en una noche.

Único testigo de la tragedia, Sasuke lo perdió todo a manos de su único hermano. Si bien no la suya propia, en un último acto de cordura, Itachi perdonó la vida de su hermano menor. Nadie supo lo que orilló a Itachi a cometer tan atroz crimen, el secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba, lo único en lo que todos coincidían era en la pobre víctima que dejó atrás.

Estigmatizado por las cicatrices de un pasado que siempre estaría presente, el daño fue irreversible, nada ni nadie logró contrarrestar la fuerte coraza con la que protegió su corazón, ni siquiera el amor desinteresado que Kushina le brindó al hacerse cargo de él, tratándolo como si de un verdadero hijo se tratase.

Al crecer, Sasuke se convirtió en una genuina maquina combativa, enfocando cuerpo y alma en el fortalecimiento físico, borrando en él cualquier huella del enclenque niño que una vez fue, proceso que Naruto siguió de cerca y que seguramente salvó a Sasuke de ser un autómata inhumano. Rivales y amigos, la única persona en quien Sasuke confiaba plenamente era Naruto.

Reservado, Sasuke no era la clase de persona que se abriera a los demás y expusiera sus sentimientos, sin importar cuánto intentó acercársele, él nunca le permitió conectarse ni física, ni emocionalmente. Karin se consolaba al pensar que Sasuke era exactamente igual con todos, inclusive con Sakura, su prometida. Sasuke aceptó el compromiso matrimonial que sus madres concertaran cuando eran niños por deber, pero nunca le demostró mayor interés que el que le concedería a un conocido. Karin creyó que sería así por siempre; y así lo fue hasta que '_ella_' apareció.

Cuando Sasuke la contactó ese día y le pidió verla con urgencia, Karin no imaginó ni remotamente que el 'motivo' de tal apuro se debería a una completa desconocida.

«_- ¿Se salvará? – inquirió Sasuke al observar como su hermanastra valoraba en silencio a la malherida muchacha que yacía inconsciente sobre su cama._

_- Las heridas son graves y ha perdido mucha sangre, haré cuanto esté en mis manos – lo miró de reojo, intrigada por su comportamiento. Sasuke no era de los que sintiera compasión por los demás, aunque la chica fuera una Civil, le resultó incomprensible su modo de actuar, conociéndolo como lo conocía, lo normal hubiera sido dejarla atrás, abandonándola a su suerte. _

_Karin avanzó en su labor sin parar de preguntarse el motivo qué lo llevó a salvarla, lo hizo hasta que escuchó escapar un casi imperceptible murmullo de labios de Sasuke._

_- Sé fuerte – incrédula, se volvió a verlo, solo para captar el momento exacto en el que acariciaba distraído el rostro de la chica, apartándole los cabellos del rostro. _

_Karin no podría olvidar lo que vio, su rostro permaneció tan impasible como siempre, fueron sus ojos los que resultaron un genuino poema, para cualquiera podría haber pasado desapercibido, no para ella, en sus ojos negros se reflejó un inaudito sentimiento mezcla de compasión e inquietud_.»

Muda testigo, Karin sitió un agudo pinchazo en el pecho, esa desconocida había logrado lo que nadie hasta ahora, despertar si no bien aprecio, simpatía en él. Se retorcía por dentro de solo pensar que el sentimiento pudiera germinar en algo más y esa intrusa robara el corazón de su amado Sasuke.

Conforme al pensar que el de Sakura sería un matrimonio sin amor reciproco, nunca contempló la posibilidad de que una antagonista apareciera en escena, nadie, ni la misma Sakura se había dado cuenta aún del peligro que Fuwa Hinata representaba. Si lograba descubrir la verdad que tenía claro, había tras su origen, la desenmascararía frente a todos, confiando así, terminar con el molesto inconveniente.

* * *

- Tenías razón Naruto-kun, tus padres son personas excepcionales – comentó Hinata a su acompañante terminada la reunión, mientras éste le abría la puerta del deportivo para que pudiera subir en él. La pesadilla había terminado y el ansiado momento de retomar el control de su vida era una realidad.

- Te lo dije, mis padres son geniales – Naruto cerró la puerta del copiloto rodeando el auto para tomar su lugar, frente al volante.

- En realidad todos en tu familia lo son, nunca creí que me recibirían tan bien – habló distraía, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad – cuando vi el tamaño de tu casa, bueno…, sinceramente me sentí insignificante, creí que me menospreciarían por mi condición – confesó avergonzada de los absurdos pensamientos que pasaran por su cabeza.

- ¿De qué hablas Hinata?, tus modales fueron impecables, ¿tomaste clases ó algo por el estilo?

- No realmente, mi madre siempre cuidaba de que yo me comportarme correctamente, decía que aunque vivíamos en la pobreza, yo descendía de una familia respetable y como tal debía comportarme.

- Típico de los Hyuuga – exteriorizó Naruto inconsciente. Curiosa, Hinata puso su atención en él – si por algo destacan los Hyuuga, es por sus perfectos modales – explicó con una sutil sonrisa, no dando más importancia al asunto.

Hinata encontró esa sonrisa tan vacía como la amabilidad que justo ahora Naruto demostraba por ella, intuyendo así la genuina molestia que se escondía bajo la fachada de jovialidad. Fue lo último que se dijeron, a ello siguió un prolongado silencio que se extendió alrededor de veinte minutos. El buen humor de Naruto menguó luego de que Sakura declarara su casamiento en otoño, no dijo nada y no necesitó hacerlo, era obvio que el hecho causaba tal desagrado en su amigo, que inclusive su inquebrantable optimismo se había esfumado.

- Naruto-kun, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? – como si despertara de un sueño, Naruto parpadeó sorprendido.

- Perdón Hinata, ¿decías? – sonrió incomodo, obviamente no escuchó lo dicho.

- Es… es una tontería, olvídalo – fue su turno de sentir incomodidad, si lo abordaba directamente la tomaría por entrometida.

- ¡No!, en serio, quiero saberlo.

- Yo solo… – titubeó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuados – es solo que no he dejado de pensar en lo que Sakura-san dijo – su voz fue disminuyendo hasta casi desaparecer, de reojo vio como los nudillos de Naruto se ponían blancos al apretar con más fuerza de la necesaria el volante.

- ¿En serio?, ¿qué cosa? – su sonrisa seguía intacta, contrario al tono de su voz, evidentemente endurecido. Hinata quiso echarse atrás, pero ya era tarde.

- So… sobre la boda, ¿realmente Sasuke-san y ella se casaran? – no se atrevió a míralo, el silencio de Naruto le confirmó que había tocado un punto sensible. Anduvieron por un tramó más, luego Naruto tomó una desviación y finalmente aparcó en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial.

- Su boda fue concertada cuando eran unos niños – Hinata se sorprendió, no esperaba recibir una respuesta – nuestro mundo es distinto al tuyo en muchos sentidos Hinata – dijo como si leyera en su rostro la clara interrogante de ella – los matrimonios arreglados son algo normal entre los clanes, más que nada sirven para reforzar lazos y concretar alianzas. Mikoto-san, la madre de Sasuke, era la mejor amiga de la madre de Sakura-chan, ambas vieron con buenos ojos la unión de los dos y acordaron formalmente el compromiso.

- ¡Eso es absurdo!, ¿Cómo podrían ellas saber lo que sus hijos realmente querrían para su futuro? – contradijo ofuscada, la simple idea de que alguien más decidiera sobre su vida le crispaba los nervios.

- Así son las cosas – al decirlo una nota de exasperación escapó a él – es parte del código de honor de los Uchiha, aunque quisiera, Sasuke no podría ignorar la voluntad de su difunta madre, cumplirá con su palabra y se casará con Sakura-chan.

- ¿Pero y ella?…

- Sakura-chan lo ama – el enojo fue reemplazado por la amargura.

- Lo lamento… – murmuró con genuino pesar – ella te gusta, ¿cierto? – Naruto no logró articular palabra, no necesitó hacerlo, sus expresivos ojos azules reflejaron la impotencia que Naruto sentía – entiendo… – sonrió indulgente, sintiendo la extraña necesidad de abrazarlo, algo que evidentemente no podía hacer – si no es ella, espero que encuentres la felicidad con alguien que te corresponda como mereces Naruto-kun, eres una persona increíble.

- Gracias… significa mucho para mí – una sonrisa sincera se curvó en sus labios – espero que tú también lo hagas – Hinata parpadeó frunciendo levemente el ceño, con tal gesto de desagrado que Naruto se confundió por un instante.

- En estos momentos mi felicidad depende de cosas muy distintas Naruto-kun y créeme cuando te digo que una relación amorosa no es una de ellas…, si puedo evitar semejante mal hasta graduarme, me daré por satisfecha con la vida – Naruto rió espontaneo, la ofendida, pero correcta forma en que Hinata expresó su sentir lo divirtió, diluyéndole el mal sabor de boca. Entonces se dio cuenta que la tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaban juntos era agradable en muchos sentidos, no sería la persona más conversadora del planeta, pero Naruto la encontraba infinitamente fascinante, no llevaban mucho tratándose, pero ya consideraba a Hinata una buena amiga.

Calmados los ánimos y con mejor humor, un minuto después Naruto puso el motor en marcha y reemprendió el camino hacia el bloque de apartamentos en que Hinata residía, alrededor de diez minutos después, Naruto estacionó el deportivo frente a un edificio de cinco pisos, siendo el de Hinata, el último de los apartamentos.

- Supongo que es todo – expresó Hinata una vez hubo bajado, estuvo tan concentrada en volver a su hogar, que nunca pensó en lo solitaria que se sentiría al despedirse – ¿volveremos a vernos?

- Me temo que no, sería peligroso para ti – Naruto se sintió desanimado por tener que despedirse de aquella forma, honestamente la echaría de menos, en Hinata había encontrado una valiosa amiga, agradable y sencilla, que le inspiraba una confianza nata, y precisamente por el aprecio que Hinata le había granjeado era que quería mantenerla a salvo, la mejor manera de hacer tal cosa, era cortar de tajo toda relación con su mundo.

- Al menos como agradecimiento, me permitirás ofrecerte una última taza de té – ofrendó tratando de alargar el momento de la despedida.

- ¡Claro! – aceptó de buena gana, no había nada de malo en ello, Naruto sentía una necesidad parecida a la suya, un par de minutos juntos no harían diferencia alguna en sus planes.

Hinata nunca encontró tan agotador subir aquellas escaleras como en aquel momento, incluso cuando salía del trabajo a las once de la noche muerta de cansancio, la tarea no le resultaba difícil, al llegar al segundo piso sintió que no daba más, la pérdida de sangre y las heridas sufridas aún causaban estragos en ella, antes de llegar al tercer piso, Naruto tuvo que sostenerla.

Pese a sus protestas y sin que Hinata pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Naruto la cargó en brazos, con tanta facilidad como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase, salvando en un minuto el tramo de dos pisos que les quedaba. Hinata se avergonzó tanto, que su rostro entero adoptó un rojizo intenso, imposibilitándola a verle el rostro a Naruto cuando éste le pidió el número de su apartamento, cosa a la que el despistado Uzumaki no dio mayor importancia, siguiendo de frente hasta la puerta señalada.

- Sabes Hinata, comienzo a creer que no es una buena idea dejarte sola – sentenció seriamente Naruto, constatando el desfallecido estado de la joven al dejarla de nueva cuenta en el suelo.

- ¿Bromeas?, si me encuentro de maravilla… – balbuceó titubeante, inquieta de sobremanera por la cercanía que hasta un par de segundos atrás Naruto y ella habían compartido, pudiendo escuchar incluso el bum bum acelerado de su corazón martillando sus oídos – yo… – calló de pronto, percatándose de algo de suma importancia y que olímpicamente había pasado por alto – yo no tengo mis llaves.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Las tenía en mi bolso el día del ataque – explicó, haciendo un repaso mental de los hechos. Hasta ahora había dejado de pensar en los detalles, tratando de olvidar en la medida de lo posible lo ocurrido, suficiente era lidiar con las pesadillas que aún le causaba el hecho, como para ponerse a recordarlo a cada minuto del día. Por primera vez recapacitó en que no solo sus llaves habían desaparecido, su bolso también.

- Tu casera debe tener una copia ¿o me equivoco? – concedió Naruto práctico.

- ¿Mi casera? – Hinata dirigió una distraída mirada a las escaleras, sería imposible para ella bajar y subir nuevamente por ahí, su casera vivía en el primer piso.

- Espera Hinata, mira, parece que está abierto – Naruto señaló la abertura de la puerta entreabierta.

- Imposible, recuerdo perfectamente haber cerrado – pero Naruto tenía razón, al empujarla, la puerta cedió al instante, lo primero que vino a la mente de Hinata fueron ladrones, ¿y si alguien había forzado la chapa para robarla?, vaya desilusión que debieron haberse llevado, Hinata no poseía nada de valor, excepto…, se llevó una mano al pecho, aprisionando con su mano una pequeño guardapelo que pendía de su cuello, su más valiosa posesión.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entró en el lugar, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado la mañana de su cumpleaños, no, no era verdad, había algo de más, sobre la mesa donde solía llevar a cabo los deberes escolares, un objeto descuadraba, algo que Hinata miró atemorizada.

- ¿Hinata estás bien?, tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma – tras ella, Naruto la observó, se puso tan rígida que no le respondió. Hinata caminó como autómata en dirección a la pequeña mesa rectangular y temblorosa tomó con ambas manos un bolso colocado en el centro de la mesa.

- ¿Naruto-kun?, ¿Sasuke-san o tú estuvieron aquí? – sabía la respuesta, aún así deseaba cerciorarse.

- ¿Cómo podría?, es la primera vez que veo tu casa – Hinata dejó caer el bolso.

Un eco amortiguado se dejó oír al impactar contra el suelo, paralizada, Hinata miró al frente con ojos muy abiertos, en un espejo ovalado que había a un lado de Naruto, hubo algo que evidentemente la turbó.

- ¿Cómo llegó ahí?… – balbuceó nerviosa, obligando a Naruto a girarse para ver lo que Hinata.

A la mitad del espejo había una fotografía en blanco y negro, Naruto la tomó con cuidado, observando a las tres personas que componían la escena: una mujer de mediana edad sosteniendo en brazos a una pequeña niña. «_Hinata y su madre_» pensó certero.

El rostro de Naruto se tensó y sus parpados se abrieron anormalmente, no fue eso lo que llamó mayormente su atención en la fotografía, sino el tercer personaje que aparecía junto a la madre de Hinata, un hombre de rostro serio y mirada adusta. Naruto sintió escalofríos, era imposible no reconocerlo luego de todas las entrevistas que tan a menudo Minato y él sostenían. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que Hyuuga Hisashi, el líder del Clan Hyuuga.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlas en un review, gracias _;D)

**- kds:** Gracias, y aunque la espera es larga, al menos no es un mes ó más (_como antes lo hacía_ XP)

**- MitcheLove:** Sip, pobre Naruto, pero seguro que le llega la resignación ó Sakura termina por corresponderlo, quién sabe u-ú, saludos y gracias por seguir la historia =D

**- Anacar:** Muchísimas gracias =D, y qué puedo decir, el SasuSaku tampoco me gusta, pero me encanta el drama (_después de los dos últimos capítulos del manga, comprobé que me hice inmune a la pareja y ya no le doy tanta importancia como antes_ XD). Aunque tengo una vaga idea del final, confío en no dejar la historia botada ;)

**- Sara-chan:** Si, bueno, los Hyuuga serán algo así como los villanos, aunque puede que la trama se enrede un poco y aparezcan otros antagonistas en escena jaja. Ino es de mis favoritas y no podía dejarla fuera owo. No lo demuestra, pero Sasuke le tiene un gran cariño y respeto a Kushina, lo mismo que a Minato y por eso los llama padre y madre, aunque si, es raro que los llame así XD. Sip, sé que parece terrible lo que le he hecho a Sasuke, lo único que puedo decir a mi favor, es que quería jugar un poco con la trama owo, y así como no me gusta el NaruSaku pero por requerimientos de historia lo escribo, ahora le tocó al SasuSaku, y mira que Kishi es peor troll que yo, lo constaté en los dos últimos capítulos del manga, luego de las veces en que Sasuke casi manda a Sakura al otro mundo, yo ya daba por hecho que esta pareja estaba muerta y enterrada XP. Tú no te preocupes, desahógate y escríbeme todo lo que quieras, que me fascinan los comentarios largos, es en ellos donde me doy cuenta si voy por buen o mal camino en la trama XD. Saludos =D

**-CONNIE23:** Hola!, confío en seguir a este ritmo, cruzo los dedos para que la musa inspiradora no me abandone X3

**- kaila maya the whater:** Ino, qué puedo decir de ella que no hayas dicho ya jaja, hasta ahora no había podido escribir nada de Kushina, pero por fin se me hizo =3. Eso tenlo por seguro, ahora que los Hyuugas aparecieron, nada volverá a ser igual para Hinata. Supongo que para más de un lector fue una sorpresa el compromiso, a otros seguro que les da igual y a mí, pues me da una nueva forma de explorar la historia, ya que de haber SasuHina, seguro que será un reto enorme emparejarlos con Sakura de por medio XP. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra que te guste la historia, estaba tan insegura cuando publiqué el primer capítulo luego de mi retiro, en serio que pensé que nadie me leería, en serio muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí. Saludos y te mando un fuerte abrazo =D

**- karla-eli-chan:** Así es, de que Sasuke y Sakura están comprometidos lo están XD. La paciencia es una virtud, gracias por soportar la espera, nos estamos leyendo ;)

**- : **Bueno, como soy fan de ambas parejas por igual, lo mismo escribo SasuHina en un capitulo que NaruHina en el otro, sería menos complicado si me fuera por una sola pareja, me pone en un verdadero aprieto tener que decidir con quién se queda Hinata, cuando a mi parecer los dos chicos son perfectos para ella ;P

**- Sofía:** Muchas gracias, aunque a veces caigo en los chiches (_quién no jaja_), me gusta explorar historias alternas, a la mejor porque me he topado con las mismas tramas (_salvo por algunas variables_) como en veinte fics distintos, no los sé, aún recuerdo cuando empecé a escribir, aunque eran solo una o dos páginas de los fics SasuHina las que podían encontrarse en el FF, eran historias originales y ahora, madre mía, ya perdí la cuenta y muchas parecen calacas de otras x-x (_es eso ó me estoy volviendo vieja y mis gustos han cambiado_ o-ó). En fin, con lo de la nueva película de Naruto creo que el manga por fin toca su fin, así que por más desesperación que me entre al ver el bodrio en el que se ha convertido, me alivia que el manga vaya a acabar, eso ó a Kishi le entran ganas de alargarse y hace una nueva historia con un salto temporal. Lo que sea que haga, espero que sea mejor que la historia actual, y no te preocupes por el vocabulario, que me siento igual que tú, desde la invasión a Konoha el manga se fue a pique y todo por querer alargarlo o-ó. Saludos =D

**- .3:** Hola!, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. No estaría nada mal que los tres se quedaran juntos, igual y naufragan en una isla desierta y pues ni hablar, los tres habrán de compartir su afecto XP, ya en serio, el único fallo que llevo en esta historia es no haber pensado el final desde el principio, estoy bien indecisa sobre la pareja definitiva, en este punto lo mismo se queda con Sasuke que con Naruto.

**- Fher34:** Tampoco soy particularmente fan de Sakura, de hecho soy neutral en cuanto a ella, eso sí, ya veremos si la historia mejora ó empeora con ella de por medio, igual y no pienso hacerla una villana. Ino es un encanto, no hay nada más que decir X3. Gracias por comentar, nos estamos leyendo ;)

Saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(os), no estamos leyendo ;D

~Salem


End file.
